POR UNA SANGRE SUCIA
by Dawny Snape
Summary: Voldermort volvio y esta decidido a imponerse y matar a Harry, pero cuando posee a Harry en el ministerio, este le muestra sus memorias a cierta Castaña que lo hace recapitular su cuerpo y sus creencias, sintiendo deseo nadamas y nada menos que por la amiga sangre sucia de Harry Potter y no descansara hasta tenerla a su lado.
1. SED DE SANGRE

Voldemort habia poseido a Harry en el Ministerio tratando de herirlo y quiza matarlo de una vez, pero al poseerlo frente al viejo Dumbledore le demostraba que era mas astuto y poderoso que él.

.-Estas acabado viejo.-Voldemort decia desde el cuerpo y vos de Potter, haciendo retorcer al niñato insolente.

.-Harry, no veas las similitudes.-Dumbledore trataba de hacerle ver a Harry que no se dejara llevar por lo que los unia a Voldemort y a él.

Harry trataba de expulsarlo y oyo a Dumbledore a lo lejos. Se retorcia con dolor por la invasión. Vió entrar a su compañeros y amigos que lo acompañaron al ministerio. Sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione. Casi se mueren por su culpa, por seguir un recuerdo modificado por Voldemort.

.-Tu estas solo y no conoces el amor ni la verdadera amistad.-En la mente de Harry aparecieron recuerdos de él con sus amigos, riendo, y teniendo aventuras, muchas de ellas con Hermione, de ella abrazandolo, de ella riendo con ellos y regañandolos con esa mueca mandona, de ella bajando por las escaleras el día del baile de los tres magos, Hermosa con aquel vestido rosa.

Voldemort se retiró de Harry, temblaba.-Eres debil.-lanzó a Harry con una voz gruesa a su lado.  
Queria decirle mas pero estaba petrificado y mortificado por las memorias de Potter.

Levanto la vista al oír las apariciones de los aurores en las chimeneas del Ministerio junto con Fudge.  
Lo alcanzaron a ver, lo que no queria pero maldito Potter lo dejo descolocado. Pero se desapareció dejandolos con la noticia de su regreso.


	2. PENSAMIENTO CALMANTE

P.V.O VOLDEMORT

.-Crucio!.-lanzaba una y otra vez a sus mortifagos incluso a Bellatrix que habia logrado matar al tonto de Sirius Black.

Estaba furioso por el incidente en el Ministerio, por la profesia perdida.

.-Largo.-grito haciendo a todos dar un salto de miedo, pero igual todos se apuraron a salir casi corriendo lejos de su Señor.

Se quedo solo con sus pensamientos tratando de calmarse. Cerro los ojos y vino a su mente un cabello risado y alborotado. Unos ojos miel, una nariz respingona y unos labios muy apetecibles.

.-En que estaba pensando?, Esa chiquilla, una sangre sucia, amiga del indeseable Potter.

Abrio los ojos al sentir un cosquilleo en sus dedos.

Se rió histericamente haciendo que su magia se expandiera exponencialmente rompiendo los vidrios de la habitación.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y nuevamente la imagen de la chiquilla de cabello castaño y alborotado surgio en su mente.

Colocó su varita en la marca de su brazo llamando a Lucius. Inmediatamente se escucho a aparicion del rubio mortifago que colocó una rodilla en el suelo ante su señor.

.-Me llamó, mi Señor.-Lucius temblaba por dentro.

Los ojos de Voldemort destellaban un brillo rojo de rabia pura.

.-Lucius, Lucius, me has fallado una vez mas_

.-Mi señor.-Lucius intento hablar pero su voz salio cortada.

.-Mi señor.-imito Voldemort.-Callate Lucius, tu vos me molesta. Eres un pusilanime. Me has decepcionado una y otra vez.

Cerro los ojos y una vez mas llego a su mente la imagen de la sangre sucia sonriendole, pero no era a él, sino al indeseable de Potter y a su amiguito traidor a la Sangre de Wesley.

Sintió algo en su pecho que nunca habia sentido. Se enojo nuevamente, porque esa chiquilla estaba en su mente? Maldito Potter. De pronto un pensamiento vino a su mente.

.-Levantate Lucius.-lo apunto con la varita.-traeme a tu hijo.


	3. IMPACTO

El ambiente en el numero 12 de Grimauld Place no era alentador, hacia ya mas de medio mes de la muerte de Sirius que Harry se habia encerrado en su dolor.

Ron y Hermione trataron los primeros días de hablar con él, pero solo les daba negativas, hasta que ya no salia de su habitacion para no toparse con nadie.

Solo pedia la comida a Kreacher cuando le daba hambre.

Hermione fue comprensiva y lo dejo estar por el momento solo. Pero Ron era otra historia, se habia ofendido un día y habia regresado a la Madriguera con su familia, incluso Ginny estaba molesta.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que Grimauld Place recibia a loa miembros de la orden y la casa de llenaba de voces susurrantes.

Hermione estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca semi acostada en un sillon de dos plazas, cuando sintió una sombra negra sobre ella.

Se giró para encontrarse con dos profundos posos negros y una ceja inquisitiva.

.-Profesor Snape.-la castaña dijo a modo de saludo regresando a su libro.

.-Señorita Granger_.-Contesto él sentandose frente a ella.

.-Se le ofrece algo, Profesor?.-pregunto la castaña al sentir la mirada taladrandola.

Snape entrecerro los ojos.-Solo vengo a descansar un poco de las conversaciones incesantes de la otra habitacion, Señorita Granger.

Hermione se encongio de hombros y siguio con su lectura. Estaba incomoda, él hombre siempre habia logrado que se pusiera sumanente incomoda, ademas de que jamas habia tratado bien a ellos tres.

Severus Snape trago saliva pensativo, esa chiquilla sabelotodo estaba en un riesgo alto. Habia escuchado de boca de Narcissa lo que planeaba el Señor tenebroso. Y Draco seria su canal para llegar su proposito.

Flash back*

Narcissa llegó a su casa en la calle de la Hilandera ataviada con sus ropas finas pero con una preocupacion en el rostro que lo mantenian tieso.

Él Señor Oscuro le ha pedido a Draco que repare un armario Evanesente que se encuentra en Hogwarts.

Severus asintió.-Estoy al tanto Narcissa.-el profesor tomo una copa y se sirvio Wisky de fuego.

.-Eso no es todo Severus.-Narcissa continuó un poco cautelosa.-El Señor Oscuro quiere a la chica sangre sucia amiga de Potter.-Narcissa terminó haciendo que Severus soltara su vaso al suelo estrellandose.

Saco su varita y con un hechizo limpio el desorden.

.-A dicho El Señor Oscuro para que quiere a la Señorita Granger?.-pregunto en tono monotono tratando de calmar su agitado corazón.

.-Como si el fuera a dar alguna explicacion Severus, tu lo conoces.-hizo una pausa.-Lucius le ha fallado con lo de la profesia, ahora Draco lleva la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo como venganza por lo que Lucius hizo.-Narcissa se llevo una mano a su boca tratando de sofocar un sollozo.-Le ha amenazado con matarnos si falla con su encargo. Tengo miedo Severus, miedo por él y por Lucius. Desde lo del Ministerio hemos caido de su gracia y ha castigado a Lucius a diario por su...incompetencia.

.-Tu sabes Narcissa que no tenemos ninguna opcion a objetar a alguna de sus ordenes.-Severus dijo apesadumbrado.-pero puedo prometerte ayudar a que Draco cumpla con su encargo.

Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron con algo de esperanza.-harías el juramento inquebrantable Severus?.-ella se puso de pie mirando al padrino de su hijo.

Severus trago saliva pero asintió. Poniendose de pie tomo el brazo de Narcissa.

Fin Flash back*


	4. LA MISION DE DRACO

Solo habia un pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Draco al regresar y ese era cumplir con el encargo del Señor Oscuro o su familia lo pagaria con su vida.

Los días pasaron estando en Hogwarts mientras que su mirada siempre estaba disimulada en la Sangre Sucia de Granger.

No sabia porque el Lord la quería ni iba a preguntar, no si apreciaba su vida. Solo que la queria sin un rasguño.

El señor Oscuro había entrado en su mente y despues de hurgar en sus recuerdos lo habia castigado a base de crucios. No entendia porque lo habia castigado pero salio bien parado solo con la mision a cuestas.

Draco tendría que reparar el dichoso armario y entregarle a la sangre sucia.

Levanto su mirada y guio hacia la mesa de los Leones, ahi estaba ella con Potter y Weasley siempre a su lado. Era casi imposible verla sin ellos, parecian una extension de ella. Pero Draco sabía que habia un lugar que ni San Potter ni Weasley entraban con ella y esa era la biblioteca.

Draco trazo un plan para seguirla.

Lograria su mision y su familia estaria a salvo.

Draco.-La vos de Theo lo saco de sus pensamientos.-una foto te duraria mas.

.-Callate idiota.-Draco le solto un codazo en las costillas a su amigo.

.-Necesitas ser cuidadoso Draco, si no supiera de tu encargo podria haber pensado que te atrae Granger.-Theo dijo entre dientes escondido detras de su servilleta.

.-Draquito.-Pansy se sento a su lado haciendo pucheros.-Me has estado evitando y eso no te voy a permitir.-Draco se giro lentamente hacia ella tomando su muñeca derecha que se dirigia a su rostro.-Deja de llamarme así Pansy, no soy de tu propiedad y deja de intentar tocarme.

Con eso ultimo Draco se levanto agarrando su bolso para ir a clases.

Caminaba con su mirada baja aun molesto con Pansy, sin darse cuenta se topo con una espalda pequeña, tirandola hacia delante.

.-Fijate por donde caminas Malfoy!.-Harry solto mientras que alzaba a Hermione del piso.

Draco sonrio de lado.-Potter, Weasley, Sangre Sucia.-escupio los nombres al verlos.-Ron saco su varita y se la coloco en su cuello.-No la llames así Malfoy o te arrepentiras.-Ron!.-Hermione toco el hombro de su amigo tratando de calmarlo.-dejalo, si te ve algun profesor te va a castigar, no vale la pena.

.-Hazle caso a tu novia Weasley.-Draco dijo en un tono despectivo y todos los Slytherin rieron.

.-Ella no es mi novia Malfoy.-Ron apreto mas la varita en el cuello del rubio.

.-Ohh, San Potter te gano a la Sangre Sucia?.-Draco se estaba divirtiendo.

.-Callate, Malfoy.-Hermione le lanzo una mirada de odio significativa. Pero en su mirada habia un brillo de lagrimas retenidas.

Baje su varita Señor Weasley.-una voz profunda y ya conocida sono desde la entrada del salon de clase.-No tolerare ese comportamiento infantil en mi clase de nuevo, 30 puntos menos Gryffindor por amenazar a un compañero. Y detencion a las 7. Ahora, que esperan entren a clase ya.-Snape se giro hacia el salon con su andar de siempre ondeando su capa negra cual murcielago con alas.

Draco sonrio a su padrino, si de algo estaba seguro era que Snape habia escuchado parte de la pelea esperando irrumpir en el justo momento.


	5. MALFOY MANOR

Voldemort caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitacion con un solo pensamiento, la sangre sucia.

En poco tiempo habia logrado entrar en su mente calmandolo. No sabia la respuesta. Pero estaba decidido a comprobar que era lo que tenia aquella chiquilla impura.

Estaba desesperado por tenerla enfrente.

Nagini seguia los movimientos de su amo desde un rincon.

.-Tu que piensasss Nagini.-Voldemort le hablo en parsel.

.-Ssobre la ssangre ssucia, Mi amo?.-Nagini siseaba y se arrastro para quedar a la altura de amo que le acaricio la cabeza distraidamente.

.-Para ti no escondo mis pensamientos Nagini, ella entra en mi mente cuando estoy perturbado y me calma, he visto su valentia y su poder.  
Es una bruja poderosa sin duda.

Había entrado en la mente del hijo del mequetrefe de Lucius y vio con recelo como la chiquilla siempre iba flanqueada por esos dos insolentes niñatos. Pero lo que lo molesto fue el tono despectivo con el que el hijo de Lucius trataba a la chiquilla.

.-Ssi ella lo calma mi amo, entonces deberia tenerla. Ssus sseguidores no estaran contentoss, pero cuando noss ha importado lo que piensen loss demass?.-Nagini se enrrosco en el cuerpo de su amo.

.-Espero que Draco no tarde en cumplir su mision y traiga a la sangre sucia ante mi o su familia pagara las consecuencias de su fracaso.

.-Por eso sse asseguro que tendría la ayuda de Sseverus, amo?.

.-Si.-Voldemort se sento en la orilla de la cama y se recosto.-Si Draco fallara Severus tendria que entregarle a la chiquilla.

.-Mi señor.-Lucius lo llamo desde la puerta.

.-Que quieres Lucius?.-Voldemort se enderezo y le hizo una seña para q entrara.-tienes noticias de tu hijo?

Lucius trago saliva.-aun no mi Señor, pero pronto las tendra.-apresuro a decir antes de levantar la ira de su Señor.

.-Entonces a que has venido?.-Voldemort lo estudio.

.-Nos preguntabamos que era lo siguiente mi Señor. Ahora que todos saben de su regreso.

Voldemort se levanto tan rapido que su hubiera parpadeado se lo hubiera perdido.

.-Por el momento no haremos nada Lucius, suficiente es el panico que he creado con mi regreso.

Lucius lo miro por un momento antes de hablar.-Mi Señor, Bellatrix esta vuelta loca, ha amenazado a todos y ha hechizado a Fenrir y Dolohov.

Voldemort destello sangre por los ojos. Bellatrix iba a ser un problema. En cuanto se supo la mision de Draco la bruja habia despotricado, le habia llorado y suplicado que le dejara la mision a ella. Que podría maldecir a la sangre sucia y hacerle sufrir, lo que causo la ira de su Señor y a base de crucios le dijo que la queria entera sin ningun rasguño.

Bella se lo estaba tomando de la peor manera, causando estragos en sus mortifagos.

.-Traela Lucius.-ordeno. El rubio no tardo en salir.

Voldemort cerro los ojos perdiendose en aquellos ojos avellana tratando de tranquilizarse.

.-Mi señor.-Bellatrix se arrastraba a sus pies.-a pedido mi presencia?.-Voldemort abrio los ojos para mirar a su fiel sirviente.

.-Bella, me han llegado comentarios que has hecho estragos en mis mortifagos.-Voldemort acariciaba su varita descuidadamente.

.-Mi señor, para que quiere a la sangre sucia?.-fue la respuesta de Bella.

.-Cuando mis mortifagos tienen derecho a pedirme explicaciones de mis actos, Bella!?.-grito poniendo su varita bajo la barbilla de la mortifaga.

.-Mi Lord_ dijo en un hilo de voz. Voldemort levanto su rostro con la varita.-Contestame Bella, cuando!?.-Mi..Lo..lord, nunca.

.-Exacto Bella.-le sonrio de lado para al intante ponerse serio.-deja de amenazar a mis mortifagos. Vuelve a tu mansión con tu esposo y quedate alla hasta que te llame.


	6. HOGWARTS

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho sentado de forma estatica, pensativo.

.-Albus.-Severus Snape lo llamo. Despues de unos minutos de mutuo silencio El Director lo miro con cautela.

.-Lo que me cuentas es grave, Severus. No entiendo para que quiere Tom a la Señorita Granger.-Dumbledor se quedo en silencio de nuevo.

.-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, al menos no de manera razonable, tal vez, tratando de dañar a Potter.-Severus no creía eso, Voldemort era muy listo y una impura como él solia referirse a los hijos de padres muggles, no representaba ningun obstáculo para él ni siquiera por Potter, sumado a las condiciones como la queria..-No.-penso, esto era mas grande.

.-Severus, la Señorita Granger tendrá que enfrentarse a Tom.-Dumbledor se levantó y se dirigió al pensadero.

.-Le encomendo la tarea a Draco, si él fallara su familia morirá de forma horrible.-Snape replicó.

.-Si llegara a fallar Draco, yo tendre que entregarle a Granger.-Severus se removio incómodo con la situación.

Dumbledore asintió.-Cuanto tiempo tenemos Severus?

Snape solto un bufido.-máximo un mes. El Lord esta desesperado, Lucius me dijo ayer en una carta pidiendo mi ayuda para con Draco.

Dumbledor cerro los ojos.-Sera mejor enterar a la Señorita Granger cuanto antes.

Severus abrio los ojos.-lo crees prudente Albus?

.-Hay que prepararla Severus.

.-Para morir?, Ser ultrajada?.-Snape no podia creer el pensamiento del viejo, los caramelos de limón lo habia dejado sin neuronas.

.-Tom nunca ha tomado una mujer.

.-Pero sus mortifagos si.-Snape se puso de pie.-Calmate hijo.-Dumbledore dijo en tono severo.-si la quiere sin ningun rasguño no es para ultrajarla o darsela a sus mortifagos.

Severus inspiro profundo.-todo por bien mayor, no Albus?.

Dumbledore asintió.

.-Y que hay de Potter y el señor Weasley?, Crees que de quedaran de brazos cruzados? Tu viste lo que paso en el Ministerio. Si Potter se entera querra protegerla y no se diga del Señor Weasley.

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo.-Draco ya reparo el armario?.-pregunto bajando su rostro un poco haciendo que se le cayeran un poco los anteojos de media luna.

.-No falta mucho. El chico es muy bueno con los encantamientos.

Albus se dirigio hasta la chimenea y por medio de polvos flu llamo a la profesora Mcgonagal.

Severus Snape no estaba de acuerdo pero no tenían otra salida. Apesar de que la Chiquilla sabolotodo lo molestaba sobre manera en sus clases no le deseaba el tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort en persona.

Albus termino la llamada y se giro hacia Severus que ahora se sostenia el brazo con dolor.

.-Él me llama.-fue todo lo dijo y se dirigio hasta la salida de Hogwarts para aparecerce en Malfoy Manor.


	7. DESESPERACION

Severus camino hacia la entrada de la Mansion subiendo las barreras de Oclumancia.

Entró con ese aire que tanto lo caracterizaba y fué directo hasta donde se encontraba el Lord Oscuro.

.-Severus, te estaba esperando.-Voldemort se levanto de su trono en la sala de la Mansion con un andar desesperado.

Lucius estaba en el piso aun retorciendose de lo que Severus creyó de un crucio.

Snape llego hasta el Señor oscuro y coloco una rodilla en el piso como reverencia a su Señor.-Mi Lord.-saludo respetuosamente.

Voldemort le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se levantara.

.-Sigueme.-fue todo lo que dijo antes de girarse. Snape no pregunto nada y lo siguió.

Entraron en las habitaciones de Voldemort y este puso hechizos de silencio y repelentes.

.-Como va el encargo de Draco, Severus?.-pregunto Voldemort en un tono casi desesperado que no le paso desapercibido a Snape.

.-Draco terminara muy pronto, mi Lord, es muy bueno en encantamientos, no tengo duda que en cualquier momento nos de la noticia.

Voldemort lo miro detenidamente buscando alguna mentira.-Quiero reparado ese armario antes de Navidad , Severus. No estoy dispuesto a esperar mucho mucho mas que eso.

Snape asintio.

.-Tengo una tarea para ti, Severus. Necesito me proporciones Poción Multijugos y algunos cabellos de la sangre sucia.

Snape asintió disfrazando su sorpresa, en su rostro su mascara de siempre imperturbable.

.-Lo quiero cuanto antes, ahora vete y no me falles.

.-Mi lord.-Snape se despidio con la misma reverencia.

.-Severu.-Lucius lo interceptó.-como va Draco?

.-Lucius.-Snape lo miro y se giro a todos lados. Lo tomo del brazo empujandolo hacia fuera de la Mansion.-Draco esta trabajando en ello, no me permite ayudarlo. Se esta retrasando y el Lord se esta impasientando.

.-Lucius temblo.-sabía que eso no era bueno.-no se nos permite salir ni a Narcissa ni a mi de la Mansión. Te dijo para que quiere a la Sangre sucia?.-Snape negó.-No debería importarnos Lucius, solo hay que cumplir con sus ordenes. Ofrecere nuevamente mi ayuda a Draco.-Lucius asintió y se alejo del pocionista.

Snape se aparecio cerca de Hogwarts y se dirigio hacia la oficina del director con paso apresurado.

Al llegar estaba Dumbledore con la Señorita Granger hablando animadamente. Ella sonreia en la ignorancia de lo que vendría después.

.-Ahh, Severus, muchacho, pasa, te estabamos esperando.-Dumbledore le señalo asiento.

Profesor Snape.-saludo Hermione.

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto.-Albus, tenemos que hablar de los ultimos... acontecimientos.-Dumbledore se fijo en él y asintió.-Señorita Granger, seria tan amable de esperar aqui mientras hablamos el profesor y yo?

Hermione asintió.

Severus y Dumbledore entraron a las habitaciones del Director silenciandolas.-Dime muchacho, que te dijo Voldemort?.-Snape le conto lo sucedido en la Mansión.

Dumbledore se paseo de un lado al otro pensativo.-Voldemort esta actuando de forma muy impulsiva, esta tan desesperado que lo deja exteriorizar, tal vez...-el director callo lo que estaba por decir, era una idea imposible. Levanto su mirada hacia el pocionista.-Desde cuando le encargo la tarea a Draco?.-Severus le dio una mirada enigmatica.-segun lo que sé. Despues de su encuentro con Potter en el Ministerio.

Dumbledore suspiro. Harry le habia mostrado sus recuerdos a Voldemort.

.-Debemos hablar con la Señorita Granger con urgencia Severus y no debemos reservarnos nada, ella tiene que saber en el peligro al cual sera expuesta si acepta cooperar.

Severus lo miro como si tuviera 4 ojos.-Esque acaso tienes alguna otra idea Albus?.-Dumbledore asintió  
.-Fingir su muerte.


	8. LA DESAPARICION DE HERMIONE

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza de rabia e impotencia. Ron se estaba besando con Lavender en a sala común despues del partido de Quidditch.

Salio de ahí y se refugió en una aula vacia. Se sento en un escalon y sus lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Hizo un encantamiento convocando pajaros, se enrosco en su cuerpo y así la habia encontrado Harry.

Se sento al lado de su amiga y puso su brazo por el hombro de Hermione.

.-Estoy practicando.-la castaña dijo referente a los pajaros.-Que se siente?.-pregunto la castaña entre sollozos. Harry la miro .-he visto como miras a Ginny.-Harry iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por unas risas que venian de Ron y Lavender que entraron en busca de un lugar vacio.

.-Creo que este salon ya esta ocupado.-dijo Lavender tomando a Ron del brazo.-busquemos otro.-Ron iba a salir cuando se detuvo a mirar a sus amigos.-Que pasa con los pajaros?.-pregunto con una sonrisa. Hermione se levanto.-oppugno.-solto y los pajaros fueron directos a Ron que por un pelo se salvo de ser ensartado y se alejo con Lavender.

.-Asi se siente.-respondio Harry abrazando a su amiga.

.-Hermione.-una voz la llamó. Se limpio las lagrimas y se giro.-la profesora Mcgonagal te esta buscando, me pidio que te avisara que te esperan en el despacho del Director.

.-Gracias Luna.-agradeció la castaña sintiendose curiosa por la razon de la cual podria ser llamada a esa hora. Se giro hacia Harry disculpandose y camino hacia el despacho del Director.

Hermione estaba inquieta esperando que el Profesor Snape y el profesor Dumbledore salieran para que le dijeran de que querian hablar con ella cuando un ruido llamo su atencion fuera del despacho del director.

Salio y se encontro con Draco que llevaba un buen golpe que sangraba de la cabeza.-Malfoy.-lo llamo.-debes ir a la enfermeria.-pero Draco se recargo en la pared agarrandose la cabeza. Hermione se acerco a él y coloco el brazo de él en su hombro ayudandolo a estabilizarse.

.-Ven, yo te llevaré.-juntos caminaron uno al lado del otro.-Hermione preocupada se quito su sueter y se lo puso en la cabeza al rubio presionando en la herida.

A esas horas no había nadie por los pasillos del Colegio. Draco se tambaleo sujetandose de Hermione haciendola caer.-Lo siento Granger.-le dijo antes de lanzarse un Desmaius.

La cargo en brazos hasta la sala de Menesteres fijandose que no los viera nadie, convoco la sala y entraron.

Draco destapo el armario y los hizo entrar en él.

Dolohov los esperaba en Borgin y Burkes.

.-Ayudame Antoin.-dijo pasandole a la chica.-Muy bien Draco, el niño mimado de papá por fin hizo algo bien. El Lord esta desesperado y nos ha estado castigando por tu tardanza.

.-Damela.-pidio a Dolohov.

Aparecieron cerca de la Mansión y se apresuraron a entrar rapidamente.


	9. EL DESEO DE LORD VOLDEMORT

Él la miraba mientras dormia en la suave cama.

Ella se veía como un ángel con cabello alborotado.

Voldemort la había cambiado con magia poniendola mas comoda. Las manos del Lord le picaban por acariciarla. Llevo sus dedos hacia aquellos rulos que le tapaban un poco el rostro.

Por fin la tenía donde la quería y esto era mucho mejor que tenerla por medio de recuerdos de la mente del niñato idiota de Potter.

Ella se removió un poco tratando de salir del hechizo de Draco.

Voldemort se alejo un poco para darle su espacio, esperaba lo que vendría cuando despertara y lo ansiaba.

Nagini estaba enroscada en un rincon de la habitacion observando aquella reaccion extraña en su amo.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba a su lado nunca había sido testigo de ella, ni siquiera por su mortifaga mas fiel Bellatrix. Esa loca mujer tenía fuertes sentimientos por su amo y jamas lo disimulaba. A Nagini no le gustaba la mujer ni un poco.

.-Malfoy!.-Hermione grito saliendo del sueño quedando sentada en la cama. Se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de aminorar el dolor.

Parado a un costado de la cama, Voldemort entre cerro los ojos. El oir la voz de la chica con el insulso apellido de Lucius fue como un balde agua helada. Pero se mantuvo callado. La chica aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Hermione levanto poco a poco la cabeza dandose cuenta que no estaba ni en su sala común o la enfermeria. Merlín, intuia que ni siquiera estaba en Hogwarts.

Su mirada se cruzo con la de Voldemort y se quedo petrificada y sin vos para poder gritar, habla o susurrar siquiera.

Su mente comenzo a trabajar de a poco pensando que era una pesadilla y cerro los ojos reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar.

.-No estas aqui, no estas aqui.-se repetía como un mantra.

.-Claro que estoy aqui, Señorita Granger tanto como usted.-Voldemort se sento en la cama.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la vos ronca del hombre- serpiente que era Voldemort.

.-Bienvenida señorita Granger a mi humilde morada.-El Señor oscuro le sonrio.

.-Que quiere de mi?.-Hermione trato de q no se notara la inseguridad en su vos.-No le diré nada de Harry, primero muerta antes que traicionar a mis amigos.

Voldemort solto una carcajada.-no me tome la molestía de traerla para oír del estupido de Potter señorita Granger, ni siquiera para pedir algun intercambio. La he traido para que este a mi lado.

.-nunca!.-grito Hermione.-Nunca estare a su lado. No comparto sus ideales.

.-Voldemort se le acerco.-no pregunte si queria o no. Le estoy comunicando que estara a mi lado. Entienda que no acepto un no por respuesta o alguna desobediencia.

Hermione comenzo a temblar y comenzo a buscar su varita. El señor oscuro se levantó y abrió un cajon del escritori.-buscas esto?.-señalo la varita de la chica y la puso dentro de su túnica. La castaña le dirigio una mirada de odio puro.

.-Verá Señorita Granger, si es obediente y deja de dirigirme esa mirada de odio podría hacer algunas conceciones.-volvio acercarse a la chica que se retiro hacia atras a la cabecera de la cama dandose cuenta que traia puesto un camison muy corto.

Voldemort sonrio al ver la reaccion sonrojada de la chica.-me tome el atrevimiento de quitarle el feo uniforme del Colegio.

Hermione jalo la sabana tapandose.-no tenia el derecho.-solto enojada.

.-Tengo todo el derecho sobre ti Hermione.-siseo en el oido de la joven tomandola de la cintura y jalandola hacia él.-ahora me perteneces.-y la besó en un impulso.


	10. LA ANGUSTIA DE HARRY

Ron y Harry estaban jugando ajedrez mágico en la sala común cuando una preocupada Mcgonagall irrumpio.

.-oh, Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, siganme.

Los chicos se levantaron de inmediato y siguieron a su profesora.

.-Paso algo, profesora?.-Harry dijo alcanzandola.

.-El profesor Dumbledore les informara.-Mcgonagall trataba de no sonar alarmada.

Harry y Ron se miraron enigmaticos pero apresuraron el paso.

.-Caramelos de limon.-mcgonagal dijo la contraseña y la gargola se movio dando paso a la escalera que llevaba al despacho del Director.

Los tres se adentraron dandose cuenta que los miembros de la orden estaban dentro.

Harry no aguanto mas al ver los rostros angustiados de todos.-Paso algo profesor? Es Voldemort?.-dijo mientras retorcia las mangas del sueter.

.-Me temo Harry que asi es.-Dumbledor dijo desde su silla.-es sobre la Señorita Granger.

Harry empezo a temblar.-por eso la llamo?, donde esta?.-pregunto con estrangulada. Ron solo podia mirar estatico.

.-Harry, que le mostraste a Voldemort aquel día? .-Dumbledore se referia l dia que fue poseido por Voldemort en el Ministerio.

Harry se toco la nuca sobandola.-a mis amigos, parte de mis recuerdos con ellos, con Sirius, con Hagrid. Pero que tiene que ver eso con Hermione?_

.-Tiene todo que ver Potter.-hablo Snape.-El Señor oscuro vió algo en la Señorita Granger en sus memorias. Algo que él quiere desesperadamente.

Harry estaba entrando en pánico.-donde esta Hermione?

.-Que Voldemort que? Y usted lo sabia y no dijo nada?.-Harry y Ron gritaron al mismo tiempo.

.-Calmese Potter, Sr. Weasley_ Snape casi grito.

.-Que me calme dice? Ahora si lo mato.-Harry se abalanzo contra Snape pero el Sr. Weasley lo retuvo.

Harry, necesitamos pensar una estrategia para traerla de regreso.-esta vez fue Lupin quien hablo.

.-Una estrategía? No me voy a quedar aqui pensando mientras ese Monstruo le hace sabe Merlín que cosas.-Harry estaba furioso y angustiado, parecía que en cualquier momento le daria una apoplejia.

.-Potter, si no se calma voy a tener que hechizarlo y creame que estoy tentando.-Snape dijo con la varita en la mano.

Harry se dejo caer en una silla con su manos en el rostro. Él habia sido el causante, le habia mostrado a sus amigos poniendolos en riesgo.

.-Como logro sacarla de Hogwarts?.-esta ves fue Ron el que hablo.-Hogwarts es un lugar seguro.

Creemos que tuvieron ayuda dentro del colegio.-dijo el Sr. Weasley omitiendo la verdad del armario evanesente.

Harry se paro como de rayo.-fue Malfoy.-grito.

.-Tiene pruebas, Potter?.-Snape lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

.-No profesor, solo lo se.

.-Solo...lo sabe.-repitio Snape.

Ron miro a Harry dudando.-Harry, no estas segu...-Ron_ lo corto el azabache.-Malfoy a estado muy raro desde que llegamos al Colegio, desaparece misteriosamente. Fue él estoy seguro. Vaya por él. Lo hare hablar.

Potter.-Snape arrastro la vos.-debemos pensar, Voldemort queria sin un rasguño a la Señorita Granger.

.-Usted cree que eso me tranquiliza?.-Harry se puso de pie.

.-Harry.-Dumbledore dijo calmadamente, si Tom queria sin ningun tipo de daño a la Señorita Granger es por algo. Nos da a pensar que no la quiere muerta. Eso nos dara tiempo de pensar una estrategia para traerla de regreso.

Ron paso su mano por su cabello.-Que han pensado?.-dijo en un hilo de vos.


	11. MIEDO

Voldemort la besaba y lo único que podia sentir era asco, labios fríos y sueves la besaban con una intensidad abrumadora.

Ella luchaba por safarse de ese agarre que ejercia sobre ella. La mantenia aprisionada contra su cuerpo.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, Voldemort mantenia un agarra de hierro.

Labios fríos pertenecientes a un monstruo. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, estaba ante Lord Voldemort.

Él interrumpió el beso pero mantuvo el agarre.

.-Sueltame.-dijo en un hilo de vos.

.-No permito que me hables asi. He decidido que estaras a mi lado y así será.

Hermione temblo, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella no iba a estar al lado de un monstruo que habia matado tantas personas, entre ellas los padres de su mejor amigo.

.-No hare tal cosa, yo jamas estaria al lado de un...un asesino.-Hermione le grito envalentonándose.

Voldemort apreto su agarre en su cintura.-lo haras, estaras a mi lado y seras mi mujer.

Hermione abrio los ojos de sorpresa y su cuerpo se tenso.

.-No.-declaro en tono bajo.

Voldemort la cargó y salio de aquella recamara y los llevo a sus habitaciones. Hermione aun estaba en shock.-Que vas a hacerme?.-preguntó un señor oscuro que aun no la soltaba.

.-Hoy solo dormiremos.-Voldemort la bajo suavemente en la cama sentandose en un lado. Tomo un frasco con un liquido transparente con puntos azules ( posión para dormir) y se lo tendio.

.-Toma esto, necesitas descansar.-ella nego con la cabeza. Voldemort la tomo de la barbilla_ puedo usar el Imperius, pero prefiero que me obedezcas.

Hermione sabia que podia usar el imperius sin rechistar y hacerla tomar la posion. Lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Temia que si se dormia podria ser ultrajada y sabe que tantas otras cosas.-Solo matame.-sollozo.

El señor oscuro la miro fijamente.-No lo hare, ya te dije que estaras a mi lado, reinaras conmigo. Ahora se obendiente y tomate la posion. No llores mas.

Hermione trago amargamente la posion, El señor oscuro la miraba. Al poco tiempo cayo en la inconsciencia.  
Voldemort la tomo entre sus brazos y la olio. Ella olia a duraznos maduros con un toque de canela y vainilla.

No sabía cuanto se había quedado con la chica entre sus brazos, solo podia sentir la absoluta calma con ella. Lo calmaba. Era su propio filtro de paz.

Estaba decidido a mantenerla con él aunque sería un problema. La chica a pesar de estar muerta de miedo tenia caracter y eso lo atrajo mas.

Jamas habia sentido el deseo irrefrenable por una mujer. Con Bellatrix solo era el deseo de aplacar una necesidad. Pero con esa chica sangre sucia iba mucho mas alla de eso. No descansaría hasta doblegarla a su voluntad.

Un ligero sonido en la puerta lo saco de su pensamientos.

.-Mi señor.-la vos de Lucius lo hizo enfadar. Se levantó dejando suavemente a la chica en su cama y se dirigio a la puerta.

.-Que quieres Lucius.-pregunto en tono mordaz.

.-Mi señor, Snape esta alla abajo, solicita su presencia.-dijo el rubio con temor.

Voldemort cerro los ojos y respido profundo .-Enseguida bajo, cuida esta puerta, que nadie entre.-Lucius asintio haciendo una reverencia.

Snape esperaba en la sala con ese porte e imperturbable semblante.

.-Severus.-dijo Voldemort en cuanto lo vió.-A que debo el honor a estas horas.

.-Mi señor.-Snape hizo una reverencia.-Draco me dijo que habia completado su tarea, mi señor. Vengo a traerle noticias de Hogwarts.

.-Dime, Severus, que noticias me traes?.-Voldemort se sento.

.-Mi señor, la desaparición de la chica no ha pasado desapercibida por Dumbledore, la buscaron por el castillo. La orden cree que ha sido su obra y planean atacarlo_

Voldemort entre cerro los ojos.-Maldito viejo y la orden.

.-Mi señor, el chico Potter ha culpado a Draco, pero como no tiene pruebas y él estaba en su sala común no pudieron hacer nada para inculparlo.

.-Ya me encargaré de que Draco no regrese a ese Colegio, lo quiero entre mis filas. Ya lleva la marca, pero mientras tanto que se quede ahi.

.-Mi señor, recomiendo que se mueva de lugar, Potter ya sospecho de Draco y puede venir junto con la orden a buscar a la sangre sucia aquí_

.-Tengo a mis mejores hombres custodiando la mansión, aparte de varios encantamientos junto con el fidelius.

.-Mi señor, si me permite, seria bueno dejar que busquen dentro de la mansión y no encuentren nada, eso lo ayudaria a que se convenzan de que usted no esta aqui y no vuelvan a buscar.

Voldemort parecio pensar lo que su mortifago mas leal le decia.

.-McNair.-grito Voldemort.

.-Mi señor_ McNair hizo su reverencia.

.-Dile a Rodoulphus que nos moveremos a su mansión mañana. Tengan todo listo.

.-Si mi señor.-McNair se levanto y desaparecio.

.-Retirate Severus, estaremos en comunicacion.-Voldemort le hizo una seña con su mano para despedirlo.


	12. EL DISGUSTO DE BELLATRIX

.-Mi señor.-Bellatrix hizo una reverencia antes su Lord, pero al levantar la vista vio a la chica Sangre Sucia detras de él. Inmediatamente cambio su semblante a uno de disgusto.

.-Bella, he decidido pasar un tiempo aquí.-Voldemort dijo en tono monotono.

Nagini se desenrrosco de su amo pero se quedo cerca a él con la vista en la bruja loca.

.-Mi señor, mi mansión esta a su disposición.-Bella hizo una pausa.-al igual que las mazmorras.-ella hizo una seña a la chica sangre sucia.

Voldemort cerro los puños.-Bella, ella dormira en mis habitaciones, estara a mi lado.-terminó tomando de la cintura a la castaña mirandola fijamente. Hermione se tenso y palideció ante la mirada de Voldemort.

.-Mi Lord, ella no merece sus atenciones, seguro que otros mortifagos podrían hacerse cargo de la sangre sucia, no tiene que ensuciarse las manos con ella.-Bellatrix apenas contenía su furia.

.-No deseo que los mortifagos se hagan cargo de mi mujer, Bella.-Voldemort apreto el agarre en la cintura de la chica.

.-ohhhh Nagini le divertía la cara de la bruja loca, era todo un poema. Siseo y se irguió a la altura de su amo.

.-Mi amo, la bruja ssera un problema, ella sse cree con derechoss ssobre ussted..-Nagini se giro hacia Bellatrix enseñandole los dientes.

.-Su..su mujer mi Lord?.-Bella pregunto sorprendida y furiosa.  
Pero tambien tuvo miedo de la serpiente.

.-Asi es Bella, ahora no me quites mas el tiempo. Llama a tu elfo, que nos lleve el desayuno a la habitacion.-Voldemort se contuvo para no castigar a Bellatrix por su insolencia y se contuvo porque castigarla requeria tener q soltar a la chica y no encontraba ningun placer en eso .

Se aparecieron en su una habitacion grande digna de un rey, pintada de verde oscuro con muebles de una madera oscura, una cama amplia con dosel con cortinas verdes al igual que el edredon.

Al fondo una mesita pequeña con dos sillas para tomar las comidas si asi se requería.

Voldemort solto reticente a la castaña que enseguido se retiro todo lo que pudo de él y Nagini.

Un plop anuncio la llegada del Elfo con el desayuno para ello.-Mi señor.-chillo el elfo.-necesita alguna otra cosa.-Voldemort miro a la chica que estaba pegada a la ventana.-Trae ropa para ella.-Hermione ni se movió. Con un suave .-como guste mi amo.-el elfo desaparecio.

Voldemort se acerco a la chica sigilosamente.-Ven, vamos a desayunar.-ella dio un brinco ante su vos.

.-No tengo hambre.-dijo Hermione pero su estomago rugio y Voldemort sonrio para sus adentros.

.-La bruja tiene caracter, mi amo.-Nagini siseo.

.-La domare Nagini, ella sera toda mía.-le hablo en parsel.

Voldemort tomo la mano de la castaña y la guio hasta la mesa .-Tu estomago piensa otra cosa. Será mejor que comas porque en una hora iremos a una reunión y no te quiero con el estomago vacio.

Hermione agarro aire.-una reunión? Con sus mortifagos?.-Él asintió.-Ya te habia dicho que estaras a mi lado.-Hermione comenzo a hiperventilar. Voldemort se acerco a ella_ necesitas tranquilizarte.-Ella lo miro un segundo antes de desmayarse.

Bellatrix no esta contenta sino todo lo contrario y se desquitaba con el mobiliario y los elfos que se le cruzaran por su camino.

.-Maldita sangre sucia, su mujer... Su mujer, no podria ser, ella no es digna de ser la mujer del Lord. Tendría que haber sido ella, su mas leal seguidora no esa insignificante sangre sucia.

.-Bella.-Rodoulphus, su esposo la llamo casi a gritos.-controlate, eres mi esposa, la esposa de un Lestrange.

PVO RODOULPHUS

Me molestaba la manera que mi esposa se arrastra para recibir las atenciones del Lord llegando a faltarle el respeto.

Era bien sabido por todos que Bellatrix habia sido la amante del Lord.

El quedaba como el estupido cornudo. Ahora su esposa estaba haciendo un drama porque el Lord prefirio a la chiquilla sangre sucia que tanto se empeñó en tener.

Sonrio para sus adentros, su esposa se tendría que acostumbrar a ello.


	13. ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

Harry se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama, a donde quiera que viera había alguien de orden vigilandolo.

Snape se había vuelto un dolor en el trasero, siempre moviendose entre las sombras, escuchando sus conversaciones con Ron y dandoles detencion cada 3x2.

Harry se sentia frustrado y vivia en constante angustia por Hermione, él la había puesto en riesgo al mostrarle sus recuerdos a Voldemort, queria ir a buscarla pero lo tenían mas vigilado que al Primer Ministro.

Cada día que pasaba dentro de las paredes del Castillo era un día que Hermione pasaba al lado de Voldemort haciendole Merlín sabe que.

Podría estar sufriendo incontables torturas a mano de un loco narcicista con delirios de grandeza.

Ron y Neville entraron a la habitacion y se sentaron al lado de Harry.-Necesitamos un plan.-fue Ron el que hablo y Neville solo asintió.-no los pondre en peligro otra vez.-Harry soltó rapidamente.-Dejate de estupideses Harry, es Mione de quien hablamos, es tan amiga tuya como nuestra.

Harry se recosto en la cama y se puso la almohada en el rostro y lanzo un grito frustado.

Lupin les habia confiscado el mapa del merodeador previendo que Harry escapase ayudado por el.

Estan entre la espada y la pared. Entre esperar que el plan de la orden se activase o crear un plan de escape.

Ron miro el suelo igual de frustrado que Harry.

_Mientras tanto en la sala común de los Slyteryns._

Draco se removía inquieto en el sillon, había logrardo disipar las dudas sobre su participacion en la desaparicion de Hermione Granger con la ayuda de su padrino.

Aun asi la culpa lo corroía por dentro, Granger se habia preocupado seriamente por la herida auntoinflingida que llevaba en la cabeza el día que se la llevo.

Pero fue mas fuerte el sentimiento de salvar a su familia de torturas hasta la muerte por su fallo.

Despues de cumplir con su tarea el apellido Malfoy estaba en cierto grado de estima ante los ojos del Lord.

Su padre le habia mandado una carta diciendo lo orgulloso y agradecido que se sentia de él. Aun asi Draco Malfoy no podía sentirse satisfecho ni orgulloso de lo que tuvo que hacer.

Theodore Nott se sento a su lado y le susurro entre dientes la reunión que tendrían esa mañana en la Mansión Lestrange.

Nott aun no llevaba la Marca pero pronto la tendría. Su padre era un Mortífago de confianza entre las filas del Lord. Y Theo empezaba a participar de las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo.

Los dos tenian una coartada para saltarse las clases. Su padrino tambien asistiría y para todos ellos se encontrarian en detención.

Saldrían de Hogwars ayudados por el armario Evanecente que dias atras Draco reparó.

Quedaron en verse a una hora en la sala de menesteres para ir a la reunión.

Theo se paro y se alejo del rubio. Salio de su sala común sintiendose asfixiado.

Necesitaba aire y fuerzas para afrontar lo que venía.


	14. REUNION

Todos los mortifagos del circulo mas allegado a Voldemort se encontraban sentados en la mesa teniendo diversas conversaciones esperando la llegada de su Lord.

Draco y Nott estaban rigidos en su asiento, mirandose de vez en cuando. Snape, frente a ellos con su porte de siempre, conversaba con una Lucinda Rosier.

Al lado de Draco su madre trataba de conservar su porte aristocratico para tapar su nerviosismo. Su padre en cambio tenia una platica jovial con Dolohov.

Su tía Bellatrix jugaba con su varita y resoplaba incoherencias. Se le veía molesta.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atencion de todos que inmediatamente callaron haciendo silencio sepulcral.

Lord Voldemort caminaba su brazo aferrando la cintura de Hermione, seguidos por Nagini quien se deslizo sobre la mesa donde varios mortifagos se tensaron al verla.

Llegando a la cabeza de la mesa el mago oscuro retiro una silla para que la chica de sentara, acto seguido el tomo asiento a su lado.

Varias exalaciones y bufidos se produjeron al ver a la chica sangre sucia sentada al lado de su Señor. Una sola mirada del Mago oscuro hacia los presentes los hizo callar.

Bellatrix indignada miraba con odio a Hermione quien veía al piso con relativa tranquilidad. Voldemort le habia dado la pocion de filtro de paz.

_Flash back_

_Despues__ de haberse desmayado, el mago oscuro conjuro un __Enervate__. Hermione __abrio__ los ojos __dandose__ cuenta que estaba en la cama con él sentado a su lado. En la cara del __Lord__ se mostraba una mueca de preocupación, pero porque se veía con preocupación? El mago tenebroso __jamas__ se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera el mismo. Le lanzo una mirada indescifrable.-necesitas comer, una mujer débil no me sirve.-dijo despectivo._

_Hermione __habia__ comido __reticentemente__, se __habia__ bañado y cambiado con la ropa que el elfo de Bellatrix le proporcionó._

_Un vestido verde oscuro que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, de manga larga con un pronunciado escote en la espalda pero de frente un recatado cuello en U ._

_El mago tenebroso estaba satisfecho y complacido al verla. _

_Le __tendio__ el frasco de filtro de paz y al contrario de la __pocion para__ dormir lo __habia__ tomado __rapidamente__ sin decir una palabra._

_Voldemort se __habia__ acercado a ella y la beso demandante __haciendola__ temblar. El mago oscuro __interrumpio__ el beso pero no la __solto__. Llamo a __Nagini__ que se __enrrosco__ en su cuerpo y se __aparecieron__ fuera de las puertas del comedor donde se __llevaria__ la __reunion__._

_Fin del flash back_

Hermione veía a Nagini muy pagada de sí misma deslizandose de una lado a otro de la mesa disfrutando de cada inhalacion de miedo.

La chica le sonrio y la serpiende detuvo su andar para observarla con detenimiento, aquella chica impura que le sonreía sin filtro, sin hipocrecía solo con una sonrisa autentica y genuina.

Voldemort se dirigio a sus mortifagos.-Nos inmiscuiremos en el Ministerio.-todos sonrieron y algunos comentaron un así será. Voldemort alzo la vos.-para lograrlo hay que sacar a Fudge. Me ha estado dando muchos problemas y no lo voy a tolerar mas tiempo.-hizo una pausa.-Caius, tu serás mi informante en el Ministerio.

.-Gracias por la oportunidad mi señor, le servire bien.-Caius sonreia satisfecho.

.-Nott, McNair, ustedes seran los encargado de Fudge.- los mencionados asintieron.

.-Severus, que noticias traes de Hogwarts?.-la mención del nombre hizo levantar la cabeza a Hermione. Ahi estaba su profesor de pociones. Ella le lanzo una mirada de odio puro.

.-Todo tranquilo mi señor. Potter esta muy vigilado por algun miembro de la orden. Temen que se escape para venir por la chica.

Hermione se tenso, sonaba a algo que seguramente haria Harry. Voldemort la miró.-el idiota de Potter, él mismo será su perdicion.-solto una carcajada que fue secundada por sus mortifagos mientras que Hermione boqueaba tensa. El filtro de paz estaba dejando de tener efecto.

Nagini lo percibió y se deslizo para quedar en el regazo de la joven.

.-Amo, su bruja comienza a hiperventilar.-la serpiente siseo.

Voldemort la miró por unos segundos colocando su mano en el hombro de la castaña tranquilizandola.

.-Draco, Theodore.-los dos jovenes lo miraron atentos.

.-He decidido que no volveran al Colegio despues de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los quiero dentro de mis filas activamente.

Ambos asintieron.

Hermione los miro por primera ves, deteniendose en Draco que se veía ojeroso y demacrado. No era ni la sombra del chico orgulloso y altanero que conocio. Él la miro por segundos breves antes de bajar su mirada la mesa.

Theodore Nott era otro cuento, casi no conocia al chico, de él solo sabía que era de Slyteryn y que era uno de los sagrados 28, heredero de la fortuna Nott, buen estudiante y prefecto.

Theo la miraba fijamente deteniendose mas de la cuenta.

Nagini levanto la cabeza y le siseo mostrandole los dientes. Amenaza que no paso desapercibida por el mago oscuro que levanto su varita en su direccion.-Crucio.-pronuncio y Theo cayo al suelo contorcionandose mas de su boca no salio ni un grito.

Hermione apreto la mandibula y sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Voldemort que inmediatamente detuvo el castigo.

.-Largo.-grito_ fuera todos.-Los mortifagos no hicieron repetir la orden y se levantaron inmediatamente saliendo lo mas rapido que pudieron. Solo quedaron la chica, el mago oscuro y Nagini.


	15. IDEA Y CONFESION

Neville caminaba apresurado por los pasillos del castillo hacia su sala comun, tenia una idea para ayudar a que Harry y Ron salieran del Hogwarts. Seria arriesgada y loca pero era algo.

Logró llegar en una pieza buscando desesperadamente a Harry y soltó el aire contenido al verlo sentado con Ron frente a la chimenea.

.-Harry, Ron.-susurro volteando a todos lados, cuando estuvo seguro que nadie les prestaba atención les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguieran.

Una vez dentro del cuarto que compartían, Harry lanzo un hechizo para insonorizar y bloquear la habitacion.

.-Tengo una idea.-soltó Neville sentandose en la orilla de la cama. Harry y Ron se apresuraron a sentarse frente al chico.

.-Adelante.-le animo Harry.

.-Bueno.-Neville se retorcia las manos.-es solo una idea que se me ocurrio cuando platicaba con Hanna, pero si llegamos a implementarla no podre ir con ustedes.

Harry y Ron se miraron y se giraron hacia Neville.

Draco, Theodore y Severus Snape regresaron al castillo en completo silencio.

Este ultimo se despidio de los chicos con una mueca de disgusto y un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la sala comun de Slyteryn se dejaron caer en el sillon mas cercano, a esas horas la sala comun estaba vacia pues los estudiantes estaban en clase.

.-Merlín Theo, en que rayos estabas pensando?.-el rubio estallo contra el castaño.

Draco estaba molesto, su amigo habia sido torpe. Era conocido por todos los mortifagos que Lord Voldemort no dejaba que lo vieran directamente y sí lo que presenciaron era cierto, a Granger menos, que estaba a su lado como su igual.

.-Por Merlín Draco, a que has condenado a Granger?.-Theo pregunto consternado.-Que crees que le hara el señor oscuro?

.-Theo, Granger se veía bien, bueno, para estar al lado del Lord se veía en perfectas condiciones. Tu mismo presenciaste lo que todos. El señor oscuro dejó clara la posición de Granger.

El castaño se restrego el rostro con una mano.-no viste su cara?

Draco entre cerro los ojos.-No nos incumbe Theo. Fue el deseo del Lord.

Theo se levantó de un salto y paseo por la sala.

.-No es lo que ella quiere Draco. Los dos sabemos que Voldemort en algun momento la castigara por decir algo indebido.

.-Por merlín Theo, a ti te gusta Granger.

Harry, Ron y Neville estaban decididos a implementar su plan pero tendrían que involucrar a mas gente.

Luna y Ginny serian perfectas pero necesitaban a un tercero en discordia, alguien que no fuera del bando amigo y que participara de manera inconsciente, tal vez hasta dos o tres.

A Harry le llego la idea perfecta. Malfoy y grupito de Slyteryn.

.-Lo unico malo de este plan, Neville, es que te llevaras la mayor parte de la culpa y el broncon con cierto profesor .

Neville hizo una mueca.-no te preocupes por eso Harry, todo por que ustedes salgan sin ser detectados hasta que ya sea muy tarde.


	16. EN BRAZOS DEL ENEMIGO

Hermione no sabia en que momento terminó entre los brazos de Voldemort, habia pensado que sería castigada por su osadia de tomarle la mano cuando el mago oscuro corrió a todos sus mortifagos.

Nagini se deslizo fuera de la puerta para darle privacidad a su amo.

Él la mantenía aprisionada entre sus brazos, se sentía confundida, quería sentir asco y repulsion pero no lo lograba.

.-Porque castigaste a Theodore Nott?.-logro preguntar despues de un tiempo en un hilo de vos.

El mago oscuro se tensó y la apretó mas.-te importa ese niño?.-preguntó

Hermione nego.-es un compañero, realmente no lo conozco pero no me gusta ver los castigos, no disfruto con ello_

El mago se relajo.-Nadie tiene permitido mirarte como lo hizo él. Eres mía.

Ella abrio la boca para replicar pero Voldemort la acalló con un beso demandante, trato de alejarlo pero mantenía un ferreo agarre en ella.

Él aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de la castaña provocando sensaciones confusas, nunca habia sido besada asi ni siquiera por Krum.

No era que ella fuese experimentada en ese departamento, Krum había sido habil pero no como el hombre que ahora la besaba.

.-Te deseo.-siseo el mago en su oido para despues besarle el cuello.

Hermione temblo, Porque esas palabras la descolocaban? Se pregunto. No queria estar ahi, no queria estar con el, no queria aquel beso, no queria ser tocada por él. Sin embargo ahi estaba besando aquel mago oscuro, derritiendose por aquellas dos palabras dichas. Ella se tensó.

.-En que piensas, mi dulce.-Voldemort pregunto entre beso y beso. La habia sentido tensarse despues de un tiempo.

Ella no respondio.-Puedo usar legeremancia en ti, Hermione, pero prefiero que me lo digas.

.-No deberiamos estar aqui.-dijo valiente. El mago alzo un ceja.-preferirias la cama?

.-No.-respondio indignada.-yo no deberia estar aqui contigo, no deberias estar haciendo esto.

.-Y porque no?.-la interrumpio con un deje de molestia.-te dije que seras mi mujer, eso no va a cambiar.

.-Pero yo no quiero ser tu mujer. Merlín, ni siquiera eres humano, has cambiado tu aspecto a una serpiente. Deseas que todos esten a tus pies.

.-Me deben respeto.

Ella trago saliva.-uno se gana el respeto y tu solo has infundido miedo.  
Mirame, soy todo lo que quieres exterminar.

.-Tu eres diferente.-le contesto el mago arriconandola contra la pared.

.-Soy la misma de siempre, la misma que ayer estaba en el colegio, la misma que desperto hoy y sere la misma mañana.

Ella hizo una pausa, las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.-dejame ir.

.-Jamas te dejare ir, no me pidas eso.

.-Nunca podría estar contigo. Traicionaria mis principios y amis amigos.

Volde ort la solto y se alejo dandole la espalda.

.-Potter? El inutil del pelirrrojo?, Dime Hermione, donde estan ellos? Han venido por ti o estan entre las paredes de un colegio que los protege?. Aunque no dudo que estupido de Potter trate de venir por ti, pero jamas permitire que te lleve.

Hermione cerro los puños y mas lagrimas cayeron.

.-No llores por ellos, no lo permito.-Voldemort se acerco a ella y seco sus lagrimas.-Conmigo tendras todo lo que desees.-le tomo el menton y levanto su rostro.-pero jamas me pidas dejarte ir porque no lo hare.

Heenione lo miro.-porque yo? Porque me quieres a mi?, Es orque soy la amiga de Harry Potter? Quieres dañarlo de esa forma?.-su vos salio nasal por el llanto.

Voldemort se retiro un poco pero no la solto.-Crees que si quisiera dañar a Potter a traves de ti te hubiera tenido a mi lado? Eres una bruja inteligente, Hermione. Si quisiera dañarlo de la forma que crees te tendría en mis mazmorras y no en mis brazos deseando hacerte mi mujer.

La beso, solo fue un roce de labios pero se sentía igual de confundida.  
.-Ahora ven, deseo que me acompañes a un lugar que debo ir, Nagini nos espera afuera.


	17. MANSION OSCURA

Voldemort, Hermione y Nagini aparecieron en los jardines de una lujosa mansión.

.-Donde estamos.-preguntó la castaña.

.-Esta, mi pequeña será nuestro hogar.-Hermione trago saliva nerviosa y miro la mansión. No podía creer lo que oía. Voldemort la confundía cada minuto.

.-Mi Lord.-la vos de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios se les acercó haciendo una reverencia. Mirando al mago oscuro con una sonrisa.

.-Areta.-contesto Voldemort en tono monótono.

.-Es una alegría tenerlo aqui mi Lord.-la mujer coqueteaba descaradamente.

.-Traje a mi mujer a conocer lo que sera nuestro hogar.-Hermione quiso refutar pero Voldemort apreto su agarre en la cintura.

Areta miro a la chica con una mueca.-Su...su mujer, mi Lord?_ tartamudeo.

Hermione rodo los ojos y bufo, " Acaso la mujer era sorda o simplemente estupida? Lo que faltaba, otra mujer enamorada del mago.

Voldemort no contestó. Camino hacia la entrada con a castaña a su lado. Dejando a la rubia bruja en shock.

Areta Yaxley era una bruja hermosa, sangre pura. Había sido puesta por su padre en bandeja de plata para su Lord.

Habían hecho una celebracion al regreso de Voldemort hace un año. Los mortifagos y sus familias asistieron gustosas y varios habían ofrecido a sus hijas solteras a los pies del Lord pero ninguna llamó su atencion excepto Bellatrix.

Se sabía que ella era la amante del Lord y se comportaba como si fuera su mujer.

Areta no perdia la esperanza y coqueteaba con él cada ves que se veían.

Fijó la mirada en la mujer insulsa que caminaba al lado del Lord con una mueca de disgusto.

Tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho el siseo molesto de la serpiente del mago que se deslizaba por un costado.

Dió un brinco asustada tropezando con la cola de Nagini cayendo estrepitosamente en la tierra.

La serpiente se deslizo hacia la entrada riendo estridentemente enrroscanse una y otra ves.

.-Nagini.-Voldemort se giro para ver a su serpiente dar vueltas en ella y riendose .-Que hiciste?.-Hermione tambien se habia girado a ver a Nagini.

La serpiente se detuvo un momento y giro su cabeza hacia afuera donde una rubia bruja se levantaba sacudiendose la cara ropa de diseñador.

.-Ella miro mal a su bruja, amo.-siseo.  
La castaña habia visto lo mismo que Voldemort y solto una carcajada deteniendose el estomago.-oh Nagini, creo que te amo.

La serpiente siseo complacida.

Voldemort fijo su mirada en Hermione, era la primera ves que oia su risa. Se veía hermosa sonrojada.

Complacido, se acerco a ella y la beso.

(_T_ení_a__ que hacer el cambio a su cuerpo original urgentemente, solo __asi__ podría reclamarla plenamente como su mujer. En su estado actual solo __podia__ darle placer con su lengua o sus dedos como lo había hecho con Bellatrix._

_Su antiguo cuerpo era resguardado y conservado por magia oscura._

_No se __habia__ planteado recuperar ese cuerpo, por todas la necesidades que __requiriria__, una de ellas de ser saseado sexualmente. Ahora se lo planteaba porque la mujer entre sus brazos lo hacia desear hacerla suya __carnalmente__. Sentirse dentro de ella.)_


	18. REVELACIONES Y REVELIONES

Theodore Nott respiraba agitado tratando sin exito de calmarse. Draco habia descubierto su secreto.

.-Dime que no es cierto Theo.-el rubio lo miraba boquiabierto

.-Callate.-le espero el castaño.

.-Te volviste loco? Que crees que hara el Lord si se enterase?.

Theo se sumio en sus pensamientos.

_No __habia__ esperado que se supiera su secreto de que le gustaba __Granger__, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter._

_Iba a la biblioteca solo a verla y aunque nunca __habia__ cruzado mas que tres o cuatro palabras con ella le gustaba verla. Le encantaba toda ella. Su mirada llena de emocion o __confucion__ por algo de lo que __leia no_ _entendia__, sus sonrisas._

_Hoy al verla __ahi__ con esa cara de miedo y confusión le produjo algo dentro de su pecho y quiso protegerla. Pero no supo como._

Draco pasaba su mano por el pelo una y otra ves.-Sabes que el Lord puede usar legeremancia, Merlín Theo en que estaba pensando.

.-Soy experto en oclumancia, Draco.

Theo se levanto de la cama y se puso a pasear por la habitacion.-ella no tendría que estar con él. Tendría que estar aquí, en su sala comun, tonteando con sus amigos.

.-Me culpas?.-Draco pregunto calmado.

.-Una parte de mi entiende que lo hiciste por tu familia, pero la otra te odia por hacerlo.

.-Si de algo te sirve Theo, yo tambien me odio.-el castaño se giro para ver a su amigo.

.- Ambos somos titeres en esta guerra, Draco. Pero ella...-Theo apreto la mandibula.

.-Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto Theo, es el deseo del Lord y deseaba tenerla a ella.

Yo solo deseaba la aprobación de mi padre, nunca desee nada de esto.-el rubio se levanto la manga donde estaba la marca tenebrosa.

.-Que crees que le hara?.-pregunto el castaño.

_ Theo, no debes seguir con ese pensamiento, solo haras que te maten y de una manera no rapida.

Theodore Nott se acosto en su cama boca abajo y comenzo a llorar en silencio.

**Mientras en la casa de los leones**

Se encontraban reunidos 5 Gryffindors en la habitacion de los chicos repasando su plan.

.-Estamos dentro.-dijeron todos.

.-Neville contactara al primo de Hanna, Tony.-Harry le entrego 30 Galeones al chico.

El primo de Hanna Abott se dedicaba a los viajes ilegales en translador burlando al Ministerio, donde hubiera dinero, no hacia preguntas.

Segun Neville, Hanna le conto que se habia librado dos veces de azkaban.

Neville estaba nervioso pero decidido.  
Ginny y Luna se miraban preocupas una a la otra, pero estaban decididas tambien.

Ron y Harry tendrian que tener el trabajo fuera de Hogwarts y buscar a su mejor amiga y regresar con ellaa salvo.

.-Lo haremos en dos días que es cuando Snape y McGonagall les toque guardia.-Harry les comunicó.

.-Si pero antes crearemos un caliz ya que tanto Harry como yo estamos en la mira. Seremos blancas palomitas ante los ojos de todos.-Ron miro a Neville .-Lo siento por ti compañero.

.-El chico saco el pecho orgulloso.-todo es por un bien mayor, ademas, estoy acostumbrado.-todos rieron.


	19. HUIR

Habían pasado 3 días desde su secuestro y Hermione estaba enojada, frustrada y desconcertada.

Voldemort se había ido hacia 2 días encerrandola en aquella lugubre habitacion en la Mansión de los Lestrange. No veía a nadie mas que a los elfos que le llevaban la comida según la hora.

Creó un plan de huida, un plan un tanto estupido pero desesperado, pues consistía en salir por la ventana que daba al patio trasero de la Mansión. La caida era de por lo menos 30 metros.

Cada hora que pasaba sola ya no le parecia tan mal plan. Pensaba una vez fuera podria robarle una varita a algún mortifago descuidado y desaparecerce fuera de los terrenos de la Mansión.

.-Pero y si no lo lograba? Si la detenían? Si se topaba con Bellatrix? O peor encontraba la muerte?

Se habia aprendido de memoria las horas en que cambiaban de guardia los mortifagos, dejaban 5 minutos su puesto entre un cambio y otro.  
Tambien sabía las horas que los Elfos solian llevarle las comidas. Lucius Malfoy y Antoin Dolohov custodiaban la puerta. Pero jamas entraban.

Otra hora pasó y un elfo aparecio con la cena, entonces se decidió, trataría de salir de ahí y que Merlín a ayudara.

Miro el cielo grisaceo, rayos y truenos sonaban fuera haciendo encrespar sus nervios. Era ahora o nunca.

Abrió la ventana con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido y salio cerrando la ventana tras de sí. Coloco sus pies en una corniza debajo de la ventana y camino hasta un techo en relieve, hasta ahi todo excelente.

Un trueno cercano la distrajo y resbaló hacia abajo quedando colgada de la cornisa del techo. Podía oír su corazón martilleando en sus oidos. Respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse.

Tanteando con los pies encontro un punto de apoyo en piedras que sobresalían de la pared. Se deslizo poco a poco aun con sus manos agarrandose al techo.

Un fuerte viento casi hace que pierda el equilibrio, era Noviembre y ya calaba el frio en los huesos.

Tembló y siguio el camino deslizandose despacio, sus fuerzas estaban menguando, pues al sostener su cuerpo con las manos alzadas y el estress del momento no le ayudaba.

Se topo con otra ventana que intuyo estaba un piso mas abajo de la habitacion donde habia salido. Con un pie trato de abrirla.

Se mecio un poco poniendo mas peso en el pie izquierdo para con el derecho abrir la ventana. Tenia el corazón desbocado latiendole a mil. Cerro los ojos unos segundo para darse valor a lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Dandose valo minutos de acabarse su tiempo entre cambio de guardia se solto de la corniza para agarrase del marco de la ventana abierta.

Ahogo un grito de dolor, la ventana se había cerrado dandole en los dedos y su barbilla se habia golpeado al chocar con la pared, tambien podia sentir en sus rodillas algunos raspones pues le ardian y un dolor en su costado derecho le advirtió que tendría un gran moreton ya que amortiguo el golpe con el.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban trepo por la ventana y se introdujo a aquella habitación oscura. Todo su cuerpo dolia.


	20. HUIR II

Poco a poco fue ajustando la vista a la oscuridad. Pudo distinguir una cama, se agacho cuando oyo un suave ronquido que provenia de ella.

Se deslizo cual serpiente en busca de algun arma o algo que pudiera usar pero no encontró nada.

De pronto un pensamiento le llegó, ella, Harry y Ron siempre ponian su varita bajo su almohada.

Con cuidado tratando de no despertar a quien dormia ahi deslizo su mano bajo la almohada.

.-Bingo.-la tenia. En ese momento dejaron de oirse los ronquidos y Hermione saco la mano llevandose la varita y rapidamente lanzo un desmaius dejando al mortifago desmayado y sin que diera alguna alerta.

Estaba por salir cuando oyo pasos que se acercaban. Se coloco detras de la puerta para no advertir de su presencia a quien viniera.

La puerta se abrio dando paso al Señor Nott.-Rabastan!.-grito acercandose al mortifago de la cama.-arriba tonto, te toca la guardia de la noche.-Hermione vio su oportunidad y lanzo otro desmaius.

Abrio poco a poco la puerta asomandose con cautela. Camino de puntillas por un pasillo semi iluminado y vio las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja.

Unos pasos le alertaron que alguien subia y se escondio rapidamente tras de unas cortinas.

McNair paso de largo dirigiendose a su habitacion a descansar. Hermione oyo una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Respiró profundo pero el dolor en su costado derecho la hizo toser. Se puso la mano en su boca para que no saliera ningun sonido que alertara a algun mortifago.

Bajo paso a paso por las escaleras con precaución deteniendose cada pocos pasos para oir algun sonido. Tenía la adrenalina a tope.

Llego a la planta baja y se detuvo de camino hacia la puerta principal.  
Un par de voces se acercaban.

.-Es como te digo Amycus, el Lord ha puesto a la chica a su lado y la ha presentado como su mujer a varias personas. Tiene a la sangre sucia en sus habitaciones y la resguardan Lucius y Dolohov.

.-Alecto, tal ves el Lord la quiera por el estupido de Potter, para hacerlo pagar. Que mejor que hacerla su mujer.

.-No lo se hermano, Areta esta muy enojada. Ya ves que su padre la queria para el Lord y la muy estupida se hizo ilusiones.

.-Bellatrix tambien se habia hecho ilusiones de ser la mujer del Lord.

Alecto miro a su hermano.-pues desde que la chiquilla aparecio esta insoportable, Rodoulphus tuvo que llevarsela por unas horas para hacerla entrar en razon.

Amycus abrio la boca para contestar pero un grito proveniente de la parte superior los alerto y corrieron hasta alla.

Hermione aprovecho para salir y corrio, no se detendría hasta que estuviera fuera de la propiedad.

Casi estaba ahi cuando vióa Nagini que se deslizaba rapidamente hasta ella siseando.

.-Sansssala sesse, Sengala, sensega, sensega.

Hermione redujo sus pasos cuando un hechizo salio del bosque desde donde venia Nagini dandole en la cola. Le abrio una herida grande.

Nagini volvio a sisear.-Sensega, Sansssala ( corre Hermione)

.-Nagini, ponte detras mío.-Hermione se adelanto y levanto la varita apuntando hacia el bosque donde habia salido el hechizo que hirio a Nagini.

.-Diffindo.-Hermione oyo y lanzo.-protego.

.-Mataremos a la serpiente y despues a tí, asquerosa mortífaga.-la vos gruesa de un hombre grito.

.-No soy Mortífaga.-grito la castaña.

.-Seguro y yo soy Albus Dumbledore.-grito otro. Ambos salieron del bosque apuntando a Hermione.

.-Entreganos a la serpiente y te perdonaremos la vida.

.-No la entregare, tendran que pasar por mi para llegar a ella, no lo permitire_ grito la castaña.

Nagini la miro desconcertada, nunca otro mago que no fuera su amo la habia defendido. Esta bruja era un enigma. Pero sintio algo por dentro que no habia sentido antes.

.-Expeliarmus.-lanzo uno y la varita de Hermione salio volando.

.-Diffindo.-lanzo el otro hacia Nagink pero Hermione se interpuso y choco con su pierna abriendole una herida que iba desde el muslo hasta la espinilla.

En eso aparecieron 4 magos. Snape, Bellatrix, Zabini Padre y Voldemort en su nuevo cuerpo.

Al ver lo que estaba delante de ellos Voldemort y los demas mataron a esos dos magos.

Hermione cayo al piso ya sin fuerzas, pero antes de desmayarse oyo una vos gruesa de un hombre que jamas habia visto llamarla.


	21. EN MI ANTIGUO CUERPO

Voldemort cargo a Hermione quien estaba herida e incosciente. Llamo a Nagini y desaparecieron hasta su habitación.

La coloco en la cama y miro su cuerpo.-Que te han hecho?.-sus ojos rojos destellaban furia.

Se descubrio el brazo donde tenia la Marca y llamo a Severus.

.-Me llamaba, mi señor?.-pregunto despues de entrar.

.-Ayudame a curar sus heridas y las de Nagini.

.-Necesitara pociones para reponer la sangre y otras para el dolor.-Snape estaba enojado, la chiquilla habia logrado salir y casi huye y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por esos inefables.

Voldemort y Snape comenzaron a curar las heridas de Hermione. Cuando iban por las del costado Voldemort alejo a Snape.

.-Cura a Nagini.-dijo cortante.

.-Amo.-intervino la serpiente.-Su bruja me protegio como solo usted lo hubiera hecho.-siseo adolorida.

Voldemort entre cerro los ojos y fijo su mirada en su serpiente.-muestrame.-pidio.

Nagini se irguió a la altura de Voldemort y lo miro a los ojos. Entonces el vió todo lo que pasó. Se sintio orgulloso de la bruja y algo mas que no pudo describir. Habia demostrado ser leal.

Aun estaba bastante furioso con sus mortifagos. Casi escapa con exito de no haber sido para proteger a Nagini. Lo hubiera dejado y eso no iba a permitirlo jamas.

Snape termino de curar a Nagini y se dirigio a Voldemort.-Mi señor, si no curamos esa herida se va a infectar.

.-Retirate Severus.-despidio al mortifago.

Severus hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitacion.

Voldemort quito la ropa de Hermione con magia y se encontro con una gran golpe sangrante en su costado junto con un gran moreton. Apreto los puños.-esos idiotas incompetentes. Esto no debio haber pasado_ acaricio su mejilla y se calmó.-Nunca te dejare ir Heemione.

_Hogwarts_

Harry caminaba de un lado para oteo como león enjaulado. En esos dos días habían tenido varios intentos de fuga no concretados.

Ron estaba igual de frustrado que Harry, comía muy poco o nada.

Lavender trataba de distraerlo pero no tenia mucho exito.

Aun con la ausencia del profesor Snape no pudieron safarse de la vigilancia de los miembros de la orden.

Neville y Luna estaban castigados y Ginny estaba muy triste. Todos los intentos por salir eran frustrados.

.-Hermione.-susurro Harry.

_Mansión Lestrange_

.-Crucio!.-lanzo Voldemort a todos los mortifagos que se encontraban en la Mansión excepto aquellos que lo acompañaron por su cuerpo.

.-Incompetentes, sarta de imbeciles.-grito furioso.-Crucio!

Bellatrix reía desquiciada disfrutando del momento.

.-Mi señor.-hablo Dolohov.

.-Callate Dolohov, tu estabas encargado de su protección.-Crucio

.-Ella escapó enfrente de sus narices y fué atacada por inefables del Ministerio por su estupida incompetencia.

Greyback y Lucius acaban de llegar.-Mi señor, que ha pasado?

Voldemort fijo su mirada en Lucius.-llama a tu hijo Lucius, lo quiero aqui lo antes posible.

.-Enseguida mi señor.-salió a paso apresurado.

.-Greyback, iras al callejon Knockturn en espera de noticias de Potter.

.-Severus, quiero esas pociones ya. Ponte a trabajar en ellas.

Snape hizo una reverencia y salió.

Los demas vuelvan a sus puestos.

Voldemort volvio a la habitación con Hermione que aun estaba inconsciente. Se sento a su lado, tomo su mano y se tranquilizó.

.-Ella es fuerte amo, estara bien.-siseo Nagini.

.-Nagini.-solto Hermione entre sueños.

Voldemort se quedo estatico.

La serpiente se deslizo hasta la cama y subio.-Sanssala ( Hermione).-siseo.

Voldemort se recosto a su lado y cerro los ojos. El cambio de cuerpo habia sido agotador junto con la magia usada.


	22. LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado detras de su escritorio pensativo mientras miraba a los miembros de la orden discutir varios puntos. Tras sus anteojos de media luna, unos ojos perspicaces y en su mente muchas incognitas acerca de Voldemort.

Albus.-McGonagall llamo su atencion.-lo correcto seria avisar a los padres de la Señorita Granger.

Todos quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta del director.

.-Minerva.-comenzó Dumbledore con aquella vos un tanto rasposa.-tambien lo creo correcto, sin embargo, dado a la naturaleza del caso pondríamos mas en peligro a los Señores Granger.

.-Pero Dumbledore, cree que debemos ocultarlo?.-fue Molly quien hablo.

Dumbledore cogio aire.

.-Molly.-Kingsley interrumpio.-si esto llega a oidos del Ministerio podrían cerrar Hogwarts y como estan los tiempos los chicos estan mas seguros aqui que en sus casas.

Todos asintieron.

.-Albus, me preocupa Harry y...-Remus titubió un momento mirando a los Señores Weasley.-Ron y algunos de sus amigos de Gryffindor. Han estado buscando problemas con algunos Slyterins.

.-Eso es normal Remus, meto las manos por Harry que no son ellos los busca problemas.-Hagrid hablo por primera vez.

Dumbledore se levanto y camino hacia el circulo donde estaban los miembros de la orden.

.-Creo que sera de utilidad tenerlos entre nosotros.-soltó

Todos los miembros estallaron en gritos y palabras que no se distinguían porque todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

.-Profesor Dumbledore.-la señora Weasley empezo.-no creo que sea lo mejor ni lo mas sensato, no lo permitiré, son solo niños.

.-Niños que no han tenido mas remedia que crecer Molly.-Dumbledore la miro dulcemente.

.-Albus, no podemos hacerlos participes, El señor oscuro quiere a Harry mas que a nada y al hacer esto se lo estaríamos ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.-McGonagall retorcía sus manos.

.-Si no les permitimos participar encontraran una forma de hacerlo a su modo, ya lo han demostrado recientemente.-Dumbledore dejo que procesaran la información.

Es mejor saber sus pasos que no saber nada.


	23. LLAMADO A NAGINI

Suaves movimientos y susurros despertaron a Voldemort de su sueño. Se giro al origen. Hermione se removía temblando y susurrando palabras ininteligibles.

El mago toco la frente de la chica. Ardía, tenía fiebre alta y deliraba.

Descubrio su brazo y llamo a Severus.

Este llego momentos despues con una serie de frascos en sus manos.

.-Tiene mucha fiebre.-fué todo lo que dijo y Snape comenzo a trabajar. Enderezó a Hermione y sostuvo su cuello y con la otra manos destapo el primer frasco de un liquido rojizo ( para la fiebre) y deslizo un poco de liquido por su boca.

.-No.-grito ella empujando la mano de Snape en un intento vano de alejarlo.

_ Granger trague_ uso su tono grueso que no admitia replica.

Voldemort miraba la escena con los puños apretados. No queria que su mortifago la tocara pero era necesario.

Snape destapo otro frasco de un liquido verde ( para reponer sangre) y repitio la accion. Hermione escupio e intento alejarse sin exito.-Que esperaba? Jugo de calabaza?, Ande niña, trague.-volvio a colocar el frasco en los labios de la bruja y vertió la pocion.

.-Duele.-susurro Hermione

Voldemort se acercó instintivamente. Snape destapo el siguiente frasco y lo vertió en su boca.-No mas.-dijo en un hilo de vos.-No sea tonta y trague.-Noo.-replico ella.-Nagini.-llamo a la serpiente quien se encontraba debajo de la cama pero salio inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre de boca de la bruja, subió a la cama y amenazo a Snape.

Este no se dejo amedrentar y continuo deslizando el liquido por la boca de la castaña.

.-Dejame, Nagini.-grito mas fuerte.

.-Dejame a mi, Severus.-Voldemort la tomo del cuello y la acaricio con delicadeza sintiendo esa tranquilidad que solo ella le podia dar.

Snape le paso el frasco y Voldemort se lo administró con precisión.

El sonido de la tapa de otro frasco hizo que Hermione abriera momentaneamente sus ojos.-Ya no.-Voldemort se acerco a su oido.-solo este, te lo prometo.-le susurro.

Esa vos, tan grave y llena de masculinidad dejo a Hermione estatica, quiso volver a abrir los ojos pero la pesadumbre no la dejo. Queria dormir asi que abrio la boca y Voldemort vacio el frasco.

Nagini miraba atenta a su amo y la bruja mientras que Snape solo estaba ahi parado con ese porte rigido caracteristico en él.

.-Nagini.-volvio a susurrar la bruja.

Voldemort sonrio satifecho, y solo pudo soñar con el dia que susurrara su nombre de extasis.

Nagini en retribución deslizo su abeza debajo de la mano de la bruja y Hermione sonrio unos segundo para despues hundirse en la inconsciencia.

Voldemort la recosto con cuidado y la solto reticente.

.-Severus, te quedaras hoy en la Mansión, ya mañana volveras a Hogwarts.-Snape solo asintio e hizo su reverencia y salio.

Minutos despues tocaron la puerta.  
.-Pase.-ordeno. Enseguida entraron Lucius y Draco.

.-Mi señor, aqui esta mi hijo.-Lucius dijo en una reverencia.

.-Draco, te he llamado para saber si Potter.-escupio el nombre.-ha salido de Hogwarts.

.-No mi señor.-contesto el rubio nervioso.

.-Quiero que vigiles sus pasos, que el chico Nott te ayude.-Voldemort fijo su mirada en el chico.

.-El lobo de la orden lo sigue a todos lados. Sus amigos han causado problemas a los de mi casa, señor

Voldemort se giro hacia el con rapidez.

.-Que problemas?.-pregunto

.-Buscan peleas, pero se por algunos compañeros que despues Potter y su amigo Zanahorio se escabullen por los pasillos.

Voldemort arrugo el ceño .-Potter esta tratando de escapar.-penso y la ira se reflejo en su rostro.

.-No lo pierdas de vista Draco, quiero informes de sus movimientos.-lo despidio con un movimiento de mano.

Draco asintio y salio junto con Lucius no sin antes dar un vistazo a la cama donde Hermione estaba.

Voldemort volvio al lado de la castaña, comprobo su temperatura y se recosto a un lado, atrajo el cuerpo de la bruja y la abrazo.

.-Mía.-susurro antes de quedarse dormido


	24. DESPERTANDO A TU LADO

Hermione se removió sintiendo un muro de músculos frente a ella, olía esquisitamente. Pensó que estaba soñando y no quería despertar. Se sentía reconfortante.

Levanto una mano y acaricie esa extensión de pecho tan masculino. Su mano vago por sus músculos " maravilloso, pensó. Un suave gemido se escucho proveniente de ese pecho. Se apretó mas a él, notando una agradable calidez.

Voldemort había despertado en el momento que la sintió moverse.

Una agradable sensación le recorrió x donde la bruja pasaba sus dedos. Un gemido escapo de su boca sin poderlo detener.

Cierta parte baja de su anatomía estaba despierta y dura, sonrió cuando ella se apretó a su cuerpo.

No aguanto mas y con un rápido movimiento la colocó debajo de él, descendiendo sus labios a su cuello lamiendolo.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe encontrandose con un hombre de facciones afiladas, suaves pómulos, una boca de infarto y...ojos rojos?

Vo...Voldemort.-tartamudeó. El sonrió exquisitamente.-Como?

.-Recuperé mi antiguo cuerpo.

Hermione trato de deslizarse hacia un lado pero él no se lo permitió.

.-Vas a acabar lo que empezaste?.-Voldemort sonrió sensual colocando su mano en la cintura de ella, atrayendola hacia él.

Hermione inhalo aire profundamente.-Yo no empece nada.-replico avergonzada.

.-Si que lo hiciste, siente como me has puesto.-El mago se pego a ella haciéndola consciente de su erección.

Hermione tembló cuando sintió su miembro rígido. Trato de alejarlo inútilmente. No se movió ni un ápice.

.-Na...Nagini?.-tartamudeo.

.-Ella esta bien. Tu la protegiste.

.-Lo...lo sabes?.-preguntó casi en un susurro.

Voldemort asintió satisfecho.

.-Quisiste escapar tambien.-apretó su agarre en ella.

.-Yo...-Hermione pronuncio pero Voldemort puso un dedo en sus labios.-Eres una bruja extraordinaria. Una Mansión llena de Mortifagos entrenados y saliste por la puerta principal como la Reina que serás.

Hermione hizo una mueca y se toco un costado.

.-Eso fue estupido.-Voldemort recordo el golpe sangrante. Se acerco a su oido.-nunca permitiré que me dejes.

Ella se removió por los escalofríos que le causaron sus palabras.

El mago la beso acallando cualquier replica que la bruja pudiera darle.

Hermione podía sentir los labios de Voldemort devorándola, demandante mientras que las manos vagaban por su cuerpo incitandola a responder.

Sus labios se sentían diferente de las demás veces que que la beso con aquellos labios fríos. Estos besos se sentían bien. Espera, dije bien? En que estaba pensando?.

Voldemort sonrió y bajo sus labios a su cuello hacia su clavicula, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos agarraron su cadera haciendo surcos en su piel con sus dedos.

.-Te deseo.-le susurro al oido.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar pero los labios del mago acallaron cualquier cosas que iba a decir.

Un plop sonó en la habitación con la llegada de una elfa que traía el almuerzo.

Voldemort levanto su varita y apunto a la elfa.-Avada kedabra.-pero antes de que el hechizo imperdonable saliera Hermione desvio la mano del mago. Dando asi en la pared.

La pequeña elfa se habia agasapado en el suelo.

.-Por favor, ella solo hacia su trabajo, trae el almuerzo a la hora que se le pidió.-Hermione dijo temblando, lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

.-Retirate.-ordeno Voldemort a la elfa fijando su mirada rojiza en la bruja.-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.-apreto la mandibula tratando de calmarse.

Hermione se enderezo y corrió al baño cerrando la puerta.

El mago oscuro la iba a seguir pero una llamado a la puerta lo distrajo.

.-Pase.-ordeno en un tono enojado.

Snape entró.-Mi señor, si no me necesita debo regresar a Hogwarts.

.-Quiero informes Severus y no quiero excusas, ahora retírate.

Snape se retiró.

Voldemort volvio a la vista por donde Hermione desapareció y paso una mano por su rostro exasperado.


	25. IRE POR TI

Habían pasado un par de días. Los Gryffindor y Slytherins compartían clases de pociones esa mañana con el profesor Slughorn.

Todos trabajaban en una pocion distinta.

Harry y Ron en una revitalizante.

Seamus y Parvati en filtro de paz.

Neville y Dean en una de reposicion de sangre.

Draco y Theo en una para el dolor.

Pansy y Daphne en un filtro de muertos.

Toda el aula estaba ihundada de vapores.

Todo en silencio hasta que el caldero de Seamus comenzó a zumbar, después a sacudirse y tambalearse peligrosamente como un trompo soltando explosiones por todos lados pegando en varios alumnos que le causaban quemaduras y se retorcian de dolor.

Harry y Ron se habian protegido bajo la mesa cuando las chispas caían en los calderos restantes causando otras reacciones.

Un vapor espeso comenzo a subir junto con un hedor insoportable.

Snape abrió el aula atraido por los gritos y explosiones. Al ver el caos solto un gruñido y tapo su nariz.

.-Profesor Slughorn.-grito.-que paso aqui?

Pero nadie le contestó, solo habia gritos de dolor.

Busco a Harry y lo encontró agasapado junto a Ron bajo la mesa tapandose la nariz con la tunica.

.-Potter, Weasley.-los llamo.-ayuden a los heridos a ir a la enfermeria.

Snape vio a Neville desmayado en el piso y lo levanto.-Que espera Potter, muevase.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a ayudar a sus compañeros a ir a la enfermeria. Dejaban a unos y regresaban por otros. Remus se les unio en la ayuda.

Madame Pomfrey junto con la profesora McGonagall ayudaban a los chicos.

Snape llego con Neville en brazos y lo recosto en una camilla. Despues se agarro el estomago con dolor.

Salió de la enfermeria casi corriendo y entro a sus habitaciones rumbo al baño donde un vomito le vino en cuanto llegó.

Harry y Ron se miraron en medio del camino hacia la enfermeria.-este es el momento.-Harry susurro de pronto. Ron asintio y juntos salieron corriendo hacia su sala común donde tomaron todo lo que les seria util junto con la capa invisible y llegaron al pazadizo de la bruja tuerta.

.-Dissendium.-Harry pronuncio la contraseña y la joroba de la estatua de la bruj se abrió revelando un pequeño tobogán hacia un túnel.

Corrieron todo lo que su piernas y el pequeño pasadizo les permitió por alrededor de una hora, saliendo al sótano de Honeydukes en Hogsmeade.


	26. INDIFERENCIA Y CELOS

Hermione miraba por la ventana hacia un paisaje lleno de árboles y nubes negras. Desde " El incidente" con la elfa solo contestaba con monosílabos al mago oscuro, lo cual lo tenía de muy mal humor.

Nagini pasaba algunas horas con ella haciendole compañía, reposando su cabeza en la piernas y la bruja la acariciaba.

Voldemort miraba la escena con recelo, queriendo ser el merecedor de esas caricias y miradas tiernas. Pero hacia 2 días que la castaña no lo miraba y solo le contestaba si, no o movimientos con su cabeza. Incluso los elfos eran merecedores de sus miradas y agradecimientos cuando llevaban las comidas.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Entro a su habitación y miro a la bruja mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Se acerco a ella sigilosamente por la espalda y la abrazo por la cintura.

Al instante sintió el cuerpo de la bruja tensarse.

.-No toleraré mas esta indiferencia, Hermione.-le susurro al oido con aquella vos grave que la hacia erizar los bellos de la nuca.

Ella quiso hacerse a un lado pero Voldemort se lo impidió apretando su agarre.-A nadie le he permitido lo que te permito a tí, contigo he hecho muchas excepciones.

La giro para quedar frente a frente.

.-Lo dices porque soy una sangre sucia? Amiga de...

Voldemort la interrumpio.-Lo digo porque deseo que seas mi mujer y bruja en todos los sentidos.

Hermione colocó sus manos en el pecho del mago queriendo separarse.

.-Estas loco?.-espeto la castaña

.-Loco por hacerte mía, Hermione.-le contesto apretándola mas hacia su cuerpo.

Hermione trago saliva dispuesta a replicarle, pero el sonido de la puerta la calló.

Voldemort apretó la mandibula claramente molesto por la interrupción.

.-Mi señor.-la voz de Lucius detrás de la puerta era de ansiedad.

.-Que quieres, Lucius?.-Voldemort contesto impaciente.

.-Mi señor, Avery esta abajo y dice que es urgente hablar con usted.

Voldemort soltó a la bruja reticentemente.

.-Dile a Avery que espere.-grito el mago oscuro.

Fijo su mirada en Hermione.-Continuaremos con esto cuando regrese.-se inclino y beso la frente de la bruja y salió para aparecerse en la planta baja.

Nagini entro en ese momento.-Sanssala.-siseo y Hermione le sonrió.-Nagini.-Saludo sentándose en la cama desconcertada.

LV/HG

.-Que noticias me traes Avery?.-pregunto el mago oscuro apenas entro en la sala.

.-Mi señor.-hizo una reverencia.-le traigo noticias de Potter.

Voldemort entre cerro los ojos.-fué visto en Hogsmeade junto al chico pelirrojo.

.-Lucius.-llamo al rubio mortifago.

.-Me llamaba mi señor.

.-Tu hijo, llama a tu hijo ahora.-casi grito la orden.-tambien que venga el joven Nott.

.-Mi señor, en estos momentos están en clase, seria sospechoso que desaparecieran asi.-contesto Lucius.

.-Crucio.-Voldemort apunto con la varita al morrifago torturándolo.

.-Te he dado una orden idiota, no te pregunte por las estupidas clases, los quiero aqui ya.

.-Si mi señor.-El rubio volvio a hablar cuando dejo de torturarlo.

.-Avery, ven con Greyback al callejón Knockturn, si ven a Potter que no lo pierda de vista.

Avery se inclino y se retiró rapidamente.

Bellatrix entro en ese momento caminando sensualmente hacia el mago.-Mi señor! Estas molesto?

.-Bella.-arrastro el nombre.-Ve con Rabastan y Rodoulphus a la Mansión Malfoy y quedense ahi.

.-Que debemos hacer, mi señor?.-Bella se acerco mas a él.

.-Potter puede aparecer por ahí, si eso pasa dejenlo pasar por el sótano, dejen sin protección ese lugar y avísenme si eso sucede.

.-Como usted desee mi señor.-contesto Bellatrix cayendo a los pies del mago en una exagerada reverencia.


	27. DONDE ESTA HARRY?

En la enfermería todo era caos.

Estaba llena de alumnos de lanclase de pociones. Unos con quemaduras en diferentes grados, otros intoxicados. Entre ellos Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Draco.

-Profesor Lupin.-McGonagall lo miro extrañada.-Harry donde esta?

Remus miro por toda la enfermeria y no lo vió ni a él ni a Ron.-la última vez que lo ví estaba ayudando a traer a los alumnos.

.-Deje esto ahi.-se referia a las vendas que traa en las manos.-vaya y busquelo.-Remus asintió y salio rapidamente.

Se dirigía a la sala común como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo había descuidado por ayudar con los heridos.-Mierda.-penso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al doblar en una esquina casi arrolla a una persona pero sus reflejos de hombre lobo no dejaron que cayera.

.-Luna.-acomodó a la chica y la miró.-lo siento, no me he fijado.

.-No se preocupe profesor. Tiene muchos torsodopos en la cabeza.-dijo sonriendo la chica.

Remus huzo una mueca.-has visto a Harry y a Ron?.-pregunto.

Luna lo miro y capto algo.-creo que los vi en los jardines.-mintió.

Habia oido del incidente en pociones e intuyó que se trataba de una distraccion. Así que les compró tiempo.

.-Gracias Luna.-dijo Remus cambiando su rumbo a los jardines rumbo al sauce boxeador.

.-Ron, donde estamos?.-preguntó Harry mirando en todas direcciones. A pesar de traer la capa de invisibilidad tendrían que tener cuidado.

.-Godric Hollow.-respondió Ron temblando por el frío. Era mediados de Noviembre y ya estaba nevando.

.-Tenemos que salir de la vista de cualquiera. Necesitamos un lugar para ver que haremos.-Harry tambien temblaba.

.-Mas delante hay una taberna, tiene cuartos.-propuso Ron.

.-No me pueden ver Ron, no podemos llamar la atencion.

.-A mi no me conocen, yo sere el que rente el cuarto. Debemos movernos o nos haremos paleta.-Ron señalo la direccion y empezaron a andar.

Iban a entrar a la taberna cuando una persona salía algo apurada_ Dumbledore?.-susurro Harry. Ron le tapo la boca.-es Aberforth, el hermano de Dumbledor.-le dijo en un hilo de vos para que solo ellos oyeran.

Harry se quedo pensativo.-hermano?.-Harry no sabía que el profesor Dumbledore tuviera un hermano, nunca se lo había dicho.

Ron jalo a Harry para entrar a la taberna cuando vieron salir a McNair.-maldito Potter.-susurro rumiando.  
Luego se desapareció.

.-No podemos entrar Ron, era McNair.

.-De seguro Draco aviso a su papi que desaparecimos del colegio.-Ron escupio.

.-Ven, tengo una idea.-Harry se dirigio a donde había visto al hermano de Dumbledore irse.


	28. DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA

.-Señor Malfoy, acabo de recibir su lechuza.-Dumbledore saco un pergamino.

Lucius asintió.-me llevaré a Draco y Theodore Nott a San Mungo, ahí recibirán la atención necesaria.

Estaba agradecido por tener una excusa para sacarlos del colegio sin levantar sospechas.

.-Si usted lo cree conveniente, puedo llevarselos, sin embargo le puedo asegurar que estan recibiendo tratamiento con Madame Pomfrey.-Dumbledore le dijo.

.-Prefiero que los revise nuestro médico de cabecera.-contesto Lucius.

_Mansión Lestrange_

El ambiente en la mansión era pesado. La magia de Voldemort era asfixiante. Los mortifagos presentes estaban incómodos y se removian constantemente.

.-Mi Lord.-Draco, Theo y Lucius se inclinaron ante el mago oscuro.

.-Draco, Draco.-Voldemort escupió el nombre.

El rubio tragó saliva con dificultad evitando el vómito que surgía.

.-Que sabes de Potter?.-pregunto en tono de falsa amabilidad.

.-Mi señor, hubo un accidente en clase de pociones. Nos dejo incapacitados.-Draco arrastraba las palabras

.-Crucio.-dijo Voldemort apuntandole.

.-Te ordené que lo mantuvieras vigilado Draco.

.-Fue una trampa.-grito el rubio retorciendose.

.-Entonces confirmas que ha salido de Hogwarts?.-pregunto el mago oscuro en tono mordaz.

.-McGonagall y el lobo buscaban a Potter con urgencia.

Voldemort lo dejo de torturar.-que mas?

.-No sabian nada de él. Decian algo como que había logrado salir de la seguridad de Dumbledore y algo sobre la sangre sucia.

Voldemort apretó la mandibula y su magía se descontroló haciendo que se rompieran los cristales de las ventanas.

Se acercó a Draco y le tomo el menton bruscamente.-Que decían de la chica?

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor.-Que Potter la buscaría y se la llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts.

Voldemort le soltó el mentón al rubio.-Lucius, convoca a una Reunión mañana temprano.-ordenó con la irá apenas contenida.

.-Como usted ordene, mi señor.-Lucius se inclino.

Voldemort entró en la habitación con paso decidido. Vió a la bruja leyendo en un sillón y se dirigió a ella.

Sin decir una palabra la tomó de la cintura y la levantó.

.-Pero que...-Hermione se interrumpio por la cara del mago que decía peligro. Respiraba agitado y tenía sus ojos rojo sangre.

Voldemort acerco sus labios al cuello de la bruja y se recosto ahi.

Hermione por instinto colocó sus manos en el pelo del mago y lo acarició.

Voldemort cerró los ojos deleitado por aquellas caricias.

Camino unos pasos hasta la cama y la arrastró con él hundiendo nuevamente su cabeza en su clavicula, oliendola.

Hermione habia sido tomada por sorpresa, no sabía porque lo habia acariciado, tal vez, penso, porque le recordaba a Harry cuando se enojaba y buscaba consuelo.

Lo sintió relajarse pero no la soltaba, ella estaba encaramada arriba de él.

Nagini quien había presenciado todo, se enrroscó en un rincón que la chica le habia aclimatado con varias sabanas como si fuera un nido.

Sonreia por dentro. En todos los años al lado del mago oscuro jamás lo habia visto comportarse así.

La bruja lo estaba cambiando y eso era bueno. Solo esperaba que ella no lo engañara y que él no la alejara con sus malos modos.

Pero por lo que veía, iban por buen camino.


	29. EN TU MIRADA

Voldemort y Hermione se miraban frente a frente acostados en la cama.

Fuera ya era noche.

Voldemort sentía una gran satisfacción estar con ella de ese modo. No decían nada, solo se miraban mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Y aquellos ojos chocolate le devolvían la mirada con intensidad y algo más que no lograba identificar.

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo hasta que poco a poco ella fue cerrando los ojos de cansancio hasta quedarse dormida.

Nadie nunca lo había mirado de aquella manera, en la total quietud y desinteresadamente y mucho menos acariciarlo para darle paz que tanto necesitaba.

Estar con esa bruja era diferente a lo que conocía. No la dejaria irse ni que se la quitaran.

Hermione se removió entre sueños y se pegó mas a él buscando su calor.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho y la apretó mas a él.

La observó detenidamente y pudo distinguir algunas pecas en su nariz respingona que deseó besar.

_En otra habitación de la Mansión_

Aquí tienen chicos.-Lucius Malfoy les tendía un balde a Draco y Theo que no dejaban de vomitar.

Estaban palidos, ojerosos, sudorosos y temblaban.

Lucius los había llevado a San Mungo, querían que se quedaran para observación y desintoxicación pero Lucius no los dejó. En cambio los llevo de regreso a la Mansión ya que tenían una reunión al día siguiente muy temprano.

Les habían dado algunas pociones pero ellos estarían toda la noche entre vomitos, fiebre y temblores.

.-Maldito...San Potter y...sus amigos.-Draco decía entre vomitos.

.-Ya Draco.-Theo le dijo levantando su cara del balde. Respiró entre cortadamente. Se sintió peor que un crucio.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana bailando en el rostro de Hermione.

Voldemort despertó sintiendose descansado por primera vez en su vida.

Sonrió al mirar a la bruja en sus brazos aun dormida.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron consciente de la reunión de esa mañana.

.-Mi señor.-era la vos de Bellatrix.-Ya estan todos reunidos en su espera.

Voldemort respiró hondo, solto reticente a Hermione con cuidado y se levantó.

.-Que esperen Bella.-le dijo cuando abrio la puerta.

La mortífaga le sonrió sensualmente.  
.-Les dire que lo esperen , mi lord.

Voldemort cerró la puerta y se metió a la ducha.

Hermione despertó y se colocó boca arriba temblando, subio las cobijas, tapandose.

.-Tienes frio?.-Voldemort preguntó saliendo de la ducha. Apunto la chimenea con la varita y la encendió.

.-Gracias.-contestó la castaña.

Voldemort se acerco a ella, traia un traje azul marino con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata del mismo color del traje.

.-Puedes salir de esta habitación, pero no de la Mansión, Nagini se quedara a tu lado.-le informó.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.-me vas a encerrar en una jaula de oro?.-preguntó entre cerrando los ojos.

Voldemort le sonrió.-te dije que si te portabas bien haría concesiones.-le tomo el mentón y la besó rapidamente.

.-Tengo que ir a una reunión, pero espero regresar pronto_ Voldemort se puso de pie lamentando ya la distancia que tendrían. Pero no podía llevarla porque tratarían el asunto de Potter y no quería que ella se enterara de nada sobre el niño estúpido.

.-Nagini, quedate con ella. No dejes que se acerque a la sala de reunión.-le dijo a su serpiente en párcel.


	30. ABERFORTH

Harry y Ron siguieron a Aberforth por unos 15 minutos hasta que se detuvo al llegar a una puerta semi escondida dentro de un callejon.

.-Señor Dumbledore.-Harry lo llamó susurrando.

Aberforth abrió la puerta y se giró, miro a todos lados.-sugiero que entren lo antes posible.-dijo haciendose un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Una vez dentro Harry retiro la capa.-Señor Dumbledore, él es Ron Weasley y yo soy Harry Pot..

.-Se quien eres Harry.-interrumpio Aberforth.-Se dan cuenta en el peligro en el que estan metidos?.

Harry se rasco la nuca.-Señor, nuestra amiga ha desaparecido y esta en manos de Voldemort.

Aberforth abrio los ojos.

.-Nosotros la buscaremos, la orden no ha hecho nada.-Ron continuo.-ya ha pasado mas de una semana y no hemos tenido noticias de ella.

.-Y creen que unos niños como ustedes puedan enfrentarse solos a Voldemort?.-Aberforth se dejo caer en una silla.

.-Iría hasta el fin del mundo y me enfrentaría a quien fuese por Mione.-Harry le dijo entre dientes.

.-Harry, Voldemort esta reuniendo seguidores. Hay mortífagos en todos lados_ Aberforth les dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

.-No podemos dejar a Mione en manos de Voldemort.-Ron dijo enojado.-ella corre peligro cada día que pasa.

.-Y porque se la llevó?.-Aberforth preguntó pensativo.

.-Es hija de muggles y mi mejor amiga.-dijo Harry caminando hacia él.

Aberforth cerro los ojos, el significado de aquellas palabras lo perturbaron. Una hija de muggles en manos de Voldemort era una sentencia de muerte. La chiquilla no duraria ni un día. Seguramente para ese entonces ya estaría muerta.

.-Señor, no le pedimos se involucre, solo le pedimos pasar solo esta noche y nos iremos por la mañana.-Harry propuso.

Aberforth lo miro y por unos segundo no hablo.-Hay un elfo domestico que aveces me ayuda.. es un elfo libre. Se llama Dobby y es peculiar.

.-Lo conocemos, Señor.-Harry le sonrió recordando a Dobby.

.-Él podría ayudarlos a saber donde esta y como está su amiga.-_o si esta con vida.-_pensó. Pero seria peligroso para él si es que decide ayudar.

A Harry y a Ron se les ilumino el rostro.-Y donde podríamos ver a Dobby, Señor?.-pregunto Ron ansioso.

.-Suele pasear por el callejón Diagón y ayudar algunas veces en el caldero chorreante por algunos galeones..-Aberforth los miró bien por primera vez.-mañana iré a buscarlo. Ustedes metanse a bañar y les tendre algo para que cenen y que descansen.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

Harry se detuvo en la sala y miro un retrato grande de una niña. Era hermosa pero parecía triste.

.-Hermosa no?.-le preguntó Aberforth sorprendiendo a Harry que lo miro.-Ariana.-Harry arrugo el entre cejo en una muda pregunta.

.-Era nuestra hermana, ahhh, claro Albus no te conto de ella, cierto?.-Harry negó.-murió joven.-Aberforth apretó la mandíbula.

.-Por ahi es el baño, yo los espero con la cena. Apresurate.


	31. MODO MANDON

Hermione se metió al baño luego de que Voldemort se fué. Se cambio con unos pantalones negros, blusa de manga larga y un sueter azul.

Después del desayuno decidió salir de su cuarto y ejercer su recien adquirida libertad limitada.

Nagini la seguia de cerca y de ves en cuando se detenia para escuchar por detras de las paredes algun raton.

Hermione bajo al segundo piso luego de un tiempo de explorar habitaciones y pasillos oscuros.

La Mansión estaba debilmente iluminada con algunas velas.

Camino por un largo pasillo cuando escucho .-Una linda chica.

.-Mmmmm, esquisita

.-Lastima que sea impura.

Hermione vio que las voces provenian de cuadros.

Retrocedió y topó con una puerta entreabierta y cayó de espaldas golpeandose la cabeza levemente.

Draco levanto la cabeza del balde en el que seguía vomitando.-Granger? Que haces aqui?

Hermione se levanto rapidamente sobandose la cabeza.-Malfoy? Nott?

Draco levanto una ceja.-Te golpeaste Granger?.-rió

.-Veras Malfoy, tengo un tórrido romance con el suelo y me reclama con bastante frecuencia.

Theo solto una carcajada pero pronto fue acallada por un acceso de vomito.

Hermione los miro fijamente, se veían en un estado deplorable.

.-Que les paso?.-pregunto la castaña caminando hacia ellos.

.-No te importa.-respondió Draco hundiendose en el balde.

Nagini siseo en advertencia al rubio.

Intoxicación.-Theo dijo haciendo acopio de fuerza.

Hermione se acerco a él y toco su frente.-estas ardiendo. Con que se intoxicaron?

.-Vete Granger y cierra la puerta al salir.-Draco comenzo a temblar.

Hermione bufó cruzando los brazos.  
.-No me iré hurón.

.-Quieres burlarte al vernos en este estado.-preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

.-De eso nada, si no soy tu para burlarme de la desgracia ajena.-Hermione entro al baño, abrió la llave del lavabo y hundió toallas en el agua.

.-Acuestate.-ordenó a Draco

.-Granger, dejame en paz.-Draco trataba de no temblar.

.-Que te acuestes.-Hermione uso el modo mandon que muchas veces implemento en Harry y Ron.

Draco se acosto a regañadientes, refunfuñando improperios.

Hermione sonrió y colocó una toalla mojada en la frente del rubio y otra en el pecho.

Repitió la acción con Theo que sin decir nada se acostó.

Si no bajan la fiebre no dejaran de vomitar.

Nagini miraba a la bruja con fascinación. Era capaz de hacer que hasta los hombres mas despreciables sucumbieran ante ella.

Pasada una hora en que cambio constantemente las toallas por fin la fiebre y el vomito habían cesado.

Voldemort la encontró asi, la tomó de la cintura y desapareció con ella hasta la habitación que compartían.

.-Que hacias ahí?.-preguntó molesto

Hermione trago saliva.-estan enfermos y yo...

.-Tu que? Eres acaso su sanadora?_ preguntó en tono mordaz.

Voldemort hervía de ira. Verla cuidar a esos chiquillos con tanto cuidado le molestaba sobre manera.

Cuando terminó su reunión que fue muy tediosa, estaba fastidiado y lo único que queria hacer es volver a los brazos de cierta bruja de pelo revuelto y ojos chocolate.

Pero cuando volvió a su habitación no la encontró ni a ella ni a su serpiente. Tuvo que pasearse por la mansión para saber donde estaba. Tuvo miedo de que hubiera salido y la busco con urgencia.

Fue cuando escucho la vos atrayente de ella en uno de los pisos inferiores de la mansión y cuando entro la vió ahi sentada en una de las camas con el hijo de Lucius.

Un arranque de furia lo inundó pero al acercarse la vió cambiando toallas.

De igual forma solo queria tomarla y salir de ahi con ella en brazos.

.-No soy sanadora pero no podía dejarlos ahi vomitando y temblando a causa de una intoxicación sin los cuidados necesarios.-grito Hermione queriendo deshacerse de el abrazo del mago.

Voldemort entre cerro los ojos .-a pesar de como te ha tratado el chico Malfoy?.

.-Eso ya no importa.-Hermione bajo la mirada al pecho del mago oscuro.  
.-Ellos necesitaban ayuda y yo se la proporcioné.

Voldemort levanto la cara de la bruja con una mano.-no quiero ver de nuevo poner tus manos en ningún hombre, no lo permito.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero se calló. Cerro los ojos y bufó desesperada.

.-Nagini estaba ahí.-dijo de repente.

.-Si y ya arreglare cuentas con ella.-Dijo aprentando el agarre en la bruja y comenzando a acariciar su cintura.

.-No la vas a dañar.-Hermione temblaba de ira.

Voldemort sonrió.-te ves preciosa cuando te enojas.


	32. DOBBY

Dobby era un elfo feliz y libre. Trabajaba por pago y así podía comprarse lo que quisiera, sus favoritos eran los zapatos y calcetines de todas las formas.

Ese día salía de comprar los ultimos calcetines de moda navideños, cuando pasaba por una calle un poco oscura sintió una mano que lo llevaron dentro de un callejon y le tapo la boca.

.-Dobby, soy Aberforth, tengo que llevarte a casa. Hay una situación un tanto delicada que queremos hablar contigo.-le informo el mago.

.-Dobby siempre esta dispuesto a ayudarle Señor Dumbledore.

El elfo trabajaba en algunas ocasiones con algunos magos que solicitaban su ayuda y le pagaban por ella.

.-Vamos a casa Elfo.-Aberforth miraba en todas direcciones. Habia visto algunos mortifagos rondando por el callejon Diagon.

Se había metido en el caldero chorreante para ver si veía al elfo trabajando ahí pero en la hora que estuvo no lo vio por ningun lado.

Decidio pasearse y así lo encontró.

.-Harry Potter.-Dobby grito una ves q diviso al mago al entrar en la casa_ es un honor poder verlo de nuevo.

Harry le sonrió.-Como estas Dobby?

.-Dobby es feliz desde que Harry Potter lo libero.

.-Dobby, tenemos que hablar contigo y pedirte un favor_ Harry le señalo asiento en la mesa donde Ron, Aberforth y él se sentaron.

.-Dobby esta feliz de poder ayudar a Harry Potter.

Harry suspiro de cansancio y desesperacion_ Nuestra mejor amiga, Hermione Granger fue secuestrada...

Por media hora Harry hablo casi sin interrupcion, contando todo lo que habia pasado y lo que querian de él.

.-Esta misión será peligrosa, si decides aceptarla.

.-Dobby ayudara a Harry Potter a encontrar a su amiga, le informara donde se encuentra.

Harry y Ron se miraron.-Dobby_ fue Ron el que hablo.-sabes que podrían descubrirte, cierto?

.-Dobby entiende los peligros, pero aun asi decide ayudar.

.-Bien Dobby entonces necesitamos que te infiltres en las casas de los sangre pura, mas precidamente en las cocinas donde habrá elfos, plática con ellos, que te digan si hay cambios y si pudieras ver si Voldemort vive en alguna de esas Mansiones.

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro.

.-Si la encontraras podras sacarla de ahi?.-pregunto Harry

.-Dobby puede aparecerse y desaparecerse pero hay hechizos que tienen en cada mansión que a veces es imposible sacar a alguna persona de ahí.

.-Bueno, nos diras de todos modos si la encuentras y Dobby.-Ron se detuvo.-cuidate mucho.

.-Dobby traera noticias, Dobby encontrara a la Señorita amiga de Harry Potter y si puede la traera.

Harry lo miro detenidamente.-gracias Dobby.


	33. SU BRUJA

.-Que quieres?.-Hermione grito a Voldemort.

.-A ti.-Contesto con una sonrisa ladina.

Voldemort sabía que la bruja estaba enojada, se veía tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el brillo en sus ojos. Si, la quería para él.

Ella retrocedió dos pasos alejándose de él. Pero Voldemort se acercó poco a poco arrinconándola contra la pared.

.-Para.-grito Hermione. Respiraba agitada.

.-No quiero parar, Hermione.-Le dijo al oido y volvio a acariciarle la cintura con una mano y con la otra su mejilla.

.-Esto...tu...yo, no podemos.-Hermione dijo en un hilo de vos. Sus defensas estaban cayendo.

.-Porque no?.-pregunto el mago subiendo su mano al pecho de la bruja.

.-Eres Voldemort, tu desprecias a los que son como yo.-ella tenia la respiración agitada.

.-No te desprecio, te quiero a mi lado, ya te había dicho.-Voldemort llevo sus labios al cuello de la bruja y succionó. Hermione solto un gemido .

Voldemort comenzó a acariciar su pecho sobre la blusa en pequeños circulos, embromandolos para que se erizaran.

Hermione dejo de pensar y sus manos acariciaban por debajo del saco del mago. A un pecho musculoso y bien formado.

Voldemort reclamo los labios de la bruja con demanda y urgencia. El sabor de la bruja lo empujaba a niveles descontrolados.

Comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Hermione casi imperceptible y la deslizo por sus hombros dejandola desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Tomó un pecho entre sus labios y succionó, Hermione se deshizo y arqueo la espalda para darle mas acceso al mago.

Voldemort se quito el saco del traje en un solo movimiento igual que su camisa.

La cargó y llevo a la cama mirandola a los ojos. Se colocó encima de ella y volvió a reclamar sus labios. Mientras que le quitaba el pantalón y bragas.

Hermione toco el pecho del mago maravillandose con cada caricia que le dedicaba.

Voldemort la dejó desnuda. Bajo sus labios a su vientre haciendose camino hacia su centro.

Hermione agarro el cabello del mago, toda ella era un cumulo de nervios, lo que le hacia Voldemort se sentía maravilloso, jamas había sentido eso pero queria mas.

Voldemort acaricio su centro con una mano encontrandolo humedo y listo para él.

Ella gemía audiblememte con sus atenciones.

Se retiró el pantalón y su boxer u se posicionó en ella y entró con una estocada.

Hermione clavo sus uñas en los brazos del mago oscuro y gimió de dolor.

Voldemort se quedo quieto dentro de ella con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro.

Por Salazar, la bruja era virgen. Nunca un hombre la había tocado. Ningun hombre había estado con ella y le gustó.

Voldemort comenzó a moverse poco a poco cuando le sintió relajarse.

Hermione sintió como si la partieran en dos. Había oído de algunas compañeras que hablaban de que la primera vez dolia pero no sabía que tanto.

Lavender se pavoneaba diciendo que ella habia perdido la virginidad con un estudiante de Durmstrang que le había dado mucho placer porque era un hombre experimentado.

Ella no lo entendió hasta ahora que había pasado el dolor y que le quedaba solo placer cada vez que el mago se movía en ella.

Voldemort volvio a besar su cuello llevandola a un pico muy alto.  
Y ella se deshizo en gemidos cerrandonlos ojos ante su climax.

El mago la siguió derramandose en ella.

.-Eres mía, Hermione, ahora eres mi mujer completamente.-Voldemort se dejo caer a un lado atrayendola para que quedara recostada en su pecho.

Con un movimiento de varita los limpio a ambos y los tapo con las sabanas y quedaron dormidos en segundos.

Fuera de las puertas de la habitación de su señor se encontraba una Bellatrix furiosa.


	34. MIA

Voldemort despertó la mañana siguiente con el dulce cuerpo de su bruja pegado al suyo.

Sonrió abrazandola mas. Hermione estaba agotada. Le había hecho el amor tres veces mas.

Ella se había entregado en cada una sin restricciones.

Por Salazar, jamas la dejaría ir. Le pertenecía. Apretó su mandibula al recordar que Potter la había tenido entre sus brazos inumerables veces. Pero eso cambiaria, no dejaría que ningun hombre mas que él la tocara.

Si, Lord Voldemord era posesivo con lo que le pertenecía.

El día anterior tuvo que castigar a mas de un mortifago al preguntar por su bruja, ya que no estaba a su lado como la primera vez.

Hermione se removio ligeramente y abrió los ojos lentamente.

.-Buenos días.-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.

.-Buenos días.-contesto Hermione poniendose roja de verguenza. Podía sentirse desnuda. Recordo la actividad del día anterior con el mago y bajo la mirada pero Voldemort la tomo del mentón obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos.

.-Hermione, mirame.-Ella obedeció.-Estas bien?.-Voldemort fijo su mirada en ella.

Hermione asintió.-un poco adolorida pero estare bien.

El mago oscuro asintió y la beso, esta vez suave, sin prisa y ella respondio gustosa.

.-Ven.-le dijo levantandola de la cama.-nos bañaremos juntos.

Se metieron al baño y Voldemort los metio bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Hermione tomo la esponja y el jabon y comenzo a enjabonar el pecho del mago, los brazos, la espalda.

Voldemort no pudo mas y la cargo pegandola a la pared, Hermione coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mago.

El la besaba y acariciaba sin tregua.

Hermione se entregó con pasion, Merlín la perdonara pero ansiaba las caricias y besos del mago.

.-Hermione.-Voldemort dijo en un tono ronco.-necesito estar dentro de ti.

La castaña jadeó.-no sere suave, hoy no.-El mago se coloco en su entrada y se hundió en ella y ambos gimieron.

El comenzo a moverse dentro de ella con estocadas rapidas, desesperadas, llenas de pasion y desenfreno.

Ella gemía cada ves mas alto y se movia buscando su propia liberación, empezando a escalar aquella montaña y queria mas.

.-Mas.-pidio entre gemidos.

Voldemort apreto su mandibula por la sensacion de placer inigualable.

.-Vente por mi, Hermione.-ordenó el mago al oido de la bruja.

Ella obedeció y se lanzo hacia su climax gritando su nombre. Voldemort la siguió.

.-Mía.-declaro el mago.

Nagini habia entrado en la habitacion de su amo. Despues de ir de caza queria descansar y ver a la bruja llamada Hermione, le gustaba estar a su lado y ver sus comportamientos extraños.

Era como brisa fresca en un lugar cerrado y podrido.

Al llegar supo que algo había pasado entre ella y su amo. Lo podía oler en el aire. Pero al oir los gemidos que venían del baño quedó claro.

Ella se deslizo fuera de la habitación encontrandose con la mortifaga bellatrix a quien ahuyento mostrandole los dientes en advertencia.

Su amo se enteraría de que esa bruja andaba por la mansion cuando se le habia enviado a la mansion Malfoy.

Causaria muchos problemas a su amo y su bruja


	35. EL SENTIR DE HARRY

Harry se paseaba de un lado al otro totalmente desesperado.

.-Haras un hoyo en el piso si no paras.-Ron le dijo desde la cocina de Aberforth.

.-No puedo calmarme Ron, tu no entiendes.

Ron se comio lo ultimo de un ala de pollo y lo miro.-Harry, lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar a que Dobby nos traiga noticias.

.-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo Ron.

Hermione esta en manos de Voldemort y a ti no te importa. Quien sabe que le habrá hecho ya.

Ron suspiro.-si me importa Harry, pero no podemos hacer nada, no sabemos ni donde buscar. Me importa Hermione tanto como a ti.

Harry se paso la mano por el pelo.  
.-Estare en la habitación.

Ron bufó exasperado.

Harry entro en la habitación y pateo un cubo que se encontraba en su camino.

.-Porque demonios tuve que mostrarle esos recuerdos a Voldemort? Yo puse en peligro a Mione.

Solo quiero recuperarte Herms y nunca soltarte. Prometo protegerte.

Harry soltó lágrimas, Hermione siempre los había protegido y ayudado en todos esos años desde que se conocieron.

Ahora le tocaba a él devolver el favor.

Un plop llamo su atención.-Harry Potter.-Saludo Dobby.

.-Dobby ha ido a varias mansiones, pero no ha reunido informacion de ninguna.-se veía seriamente acongojado.-los elfos de esas mansiones no trataron bien a Dobby.

.-Te hirieron?.-pregunto Harry preocupado

.-Algunos golpearon a Dobby y lo expulsaron de las cocinas.

.-Siento oir eso Dobby.-Harry se paso la mano por el cuello

.-No lo sienta Harry Potter, Dobby asumio esta misión sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaría.

De repente a Harry le vino una idea.-Dobby, fuiste a la Mansión Malfoy?

Dobby se encogio de miedo.-Dobby no quiere ir ahí, magia oscura hay en esa Mansión

.-Bingo.-Harry se levantó rapidamente.-Dobby, me puedes llevar ahi?

.-Dobby podría pero no quiere que Harry Potter sufra departición.

Harry hizo una mueca.-porque sufriria departición?

.-La Mansión tiene encantamientos oscuros. Si un mago que no es de la familia entra por aparicion sufrira departicion u alguna otra cosa.

Dobby no quiere que Harry Potter sufra.

.-Y si me llevaras fuera de la mansion?

.-Hay hechizos repelentes, no podra ver nada y los hechizos lo haran olvidar a que va y que es lo que busca.

.-Dobby, ella podría estar ahí.-Harry lo miro.

.-Dobby no puede ir ahi, a Dobby lo conocen en esa casa.

Harry se jalo el pelo.

.-Dobby lo siente, Dobby quiere servir a Harry Potter.


	36. BELLATRIX VS HERMIONE

Voldemort tenía abrazada a Hermione de la cintura y se paseaban por el salón de la mansión en la práctica de duelo.

Miles de maldiciones volaban por los aires.

Bellatrix miraba a Hermione con profundo odio planeando su venganza al mas puro estilo mortifago.

Nagini seguía a su amo y su bruja a un lado vigilando en todos lados. No permitía que nadie mirara ni se le acercara a la bruja.

Voldemort se sentó en el sillón de una plaza sentando a Hermione en su regazo.

Hermione se sentó avergonzada. Nagini se les unió enroscandose en el respaldo del sillón.

Bellatrix arrojó a McNair por los aires y rió estridentemente.

Snape hizo una mueca y fácilmente se deshizo de su oponente.

Mi seño.-Bellatrix lo llamó melosamente.-no hay oponente lo suficientemente bueno para mi, ni el mismisimo Sirius Black.-miró a Hermione incitándola.

Voldemort colocó una mano en las piernas de Hermione cuando la sintió tensarse.-Bella, retírate.-ordenó.

.-Estaría de acuerdo contigo pero luego estaríamos las dos equivocadas.-Hermione respondió.

Bellatrix apretó su varita en su mano claramente furiosa.

.-Te crees tan buena como para un duelo conmigo?.-Bellatrix preguntó con ira contenida.

Hermione miro a Voldemort esperando una respuesta, él tenía su varita.

Voldemort le devolvió la mirada.-lo deseas?

Ella asintió.

El mago oscuro saco la varita de Hermione y se la entregó sonriendo.-Se batiran a duelo, hagan espacio.-anunció a los demas.

Bellatrix reía y hechaba miraditas de desdén hacia la castaña.

Todos los mortifagos alrededor murmuraban en apoyo a Bellatrix.

Hermione respiraba de alivio al sentir su varita y fluir su magia libremente.

.-Preparadas?.-ambas asintieron. La mirada de Bella era de inmensa satisfacción.

.-Pagaras por todo, sangre sucia.-le susurró.

Ambas levantaron la varita y caminaron unos pasos alejandose.

Despues de unos pasos se voltearon para enfrentarse.

Bellatrix hizo el primer movimiento y Hermione lo previó y antes de que Bella terminara Hermione grit.-depulso.-Bellatrix voló por los aires.

Se levanto casi inmediatamente, furiosa .-Everte statum.-lanzo Bella

.-Protego.-se defendió Hermione.

Voldemort sonreia satisfecho.

.-Crucio.-Bellatrix lanzo

.-Impedimenta.-se protegió la castaña.-Glasius.-la mano de Bella que sostenía su varita se congeló.

Hermione se acercó hacia ella y reuniendo toda la ira que sentía por la bruja.-Crucio.-pronunció haciendo sonreir y aplaudir a Voldemort.

.-Maravilloso.-El mago oscuro se acercó a Hermione y levanto su brazo.-tenemos ganadora.

Snape la miro con respeto e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza. " La insufrible sabelotodo había vencido a Bellatrix"

Voldemort volvió a guardar la varita de Hermione y se aparecieron en su habitación para a continuación besarla de forma demandante acariciando su cuerpo desesperadamente.- sientes lo que provocas en mi.-la pegó a su cuerpo haciendola consciente de su erección.

Hermione gimió dejandose llevar por las sensaciones que le producía el mago.

Voldemort la cargo y la llevo a la cama depositandola con cuidado y colocandose sobre ella besando su cuello.

Pronto se deshizo de la ropa que les estorbaba y la penetro con urgencia reclamandola nuevamente.


	37. DOLORES DE CABEZA

Draco y Theo se paseaban por los jardines de Hogwarts completamente repuestos mientras que sus compañeros continuaban en la enfermería.

.-Gracias a Hermione estamos aqui afuera y no en la enfermería.-Theo se sento cerca del lago a disfrutar la vista.

.-No le des tanto credito, Theo.-Draco se recosto.

.-Se sincero Draco, si ella no nos hubiera cuidado no estariamos disfrutando de la tarde- noche de los terrenos del castillo.

Draco gruñó, pero muy dentro de él sabía que era cierto. Granger los había cuidado con dedicación.

.-Deja de pensar en ella Theo, ahora esta con el Lord.-Theo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Había pensado en Hermione Granger a todas horas. Podía recordar su delicada manos cambiando las toallas en su pecho y frente y dandole miradas y sonrisas de animo hasta que Voldemort se la llevó.

Había estado celoso desde entonces y al volver al castillo despotrico con todo.

Solo quería volver a verla y volver a sentir sus caricias que aunque inconscientes habían sido lo mas maravilloso.

Miro a Draco tendido en el jardín despreocupado. .-Voy a enseñarte Oclumancia.-declaró al rubio.

Draco se giro hacia él y se enderezó.-tu me enseñaras?

Theo asintió.-debes aprender y que mejor que sea yo y no Snape.

Draco rió.-mi padrino puede ser molesto y exigente.

.-Yo lo sere mas asi que debes estudiar y aplicarte, empezaremos ya que no hay clases debido al incidente.-Theo le dijo confiado.

_Arriba en la torre de Gryffindor_

Ginny y Lavender peleaban.

La rubia ya tenía arta a la pelirroja con sus lloriqueos por su won won.

.-Ya no te soporto Lavender, deja de preguntar cuando va a venir Ron porque no lo sé.

.-Y a donde fueron?.-preguntó en tono chillón.

.-Ya te dije que los mandaron con mi hermano Charlie a Rumania a apoyarlo con los dragones y no, no pueden recibir correspondencia.

Snape rodaba los ojos ante los pensamientos de Dumbledore.

.-Albus, estas consciente de lo que pides.

.-Si Severus, la Señorita Granger debe permanecer con Voldemort.  
Para eso hay que buscar a Harry y al Señor Weasley. No debemos permitir que él los encuentre.


	38. SUEÑOS

Epov Harry

ra ya de madrugada y todo estaba en silencio.

Vi a Hermione dormida en la cama al lado mio.

Ella se veía tan apacible, tan calmada, tan hermosa.

Coloqué una mano en su mejilla sonriendole.-Mione.-susurré.

Baje la mirada a su cuerpo y la ví desnuda ante mi, quise cerrar los ojos pero no podía, era testigo de su cuerpo. Un hermoso cuerpo. Estaba maravillado y escandalizado al mismo tiempo.

Con la mano que acaricie su mejilla acaricié su cintura y la atraje hacia mí en un abrazo cariñoso y bese sus labios.

Ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió somnolienta colocando sus manos en mi pecho.-Descansa.-volví a susurrarle.

.-Harry! Harry! Despierta.-era la voz de Ron que me llamaba.

Abrí mis ojos y vi su mirada preocupada.

.-Que pasa Ron?.-pregunté enojado.

.-Tenías una pesadilla.-me respondió preocupado.

.-Te retorcias en la cama jadeando.

" No era una pesadilla" pensó pero no lo dijo.

.-Estoy bien Ron.-me senté en la cama mirando a todos lados.

Ron se alejo un poco mirandome enigmatico.-haz tenido una de aquellas visiones? Como la de Sirius?

Me restregue la cara y me quede inmovil " no, no podia ser cierto" " ella no podía estar en la cama con Voldemort" " Seguro era como lo de Sirius, si, pense, era una vision para lastimarme como la ves de Sirius".

Me levante como resorte y me tambalie con el pensamiento. " Voldemort quería herirlo" y lo estaba logrando.

Me tranquilice un poco, conocía a Hermione y sabía que ella no estaría jamas, ni en mil sueños locos con Voldemort.

Merlín, me dió asco solo de pensarlo. Voldemort era un hombre serpiente. Mas feo que Umbridge.

Suspiré tranquilizandome mas.

Un plop sonó y levanté mi varita.-Harry Potter.-solte el aire que contenía.-Que pasa Dobby.-pregunté ansioso.

.-Dobby ha ido a la Mansión de los Rosier. Dobby entro en las cocinas y platicó con una Elfa. Dobby no había visto antes a esa elfa. Twist dijo se llamaba.

Me pase una mano por el rostro exasperaro.

.-Dobby charló con ella y le informó que solo ella se encontraba en la casa ya que la Señora Rosier se llevo a los otros elfos a la Mansion de los Lestrange donde servirian.

Eso ultimo llamo mi atención.-Dobby, te dijo porque necesitaban a los elfos ahi, ammm, tantos elfos?.-aunque no sabía con exactitud cuantos elfos se habían llevado pero de seguro serian algunos, las Mansiones requerian mas de 3 elfos para mantenerla.

.-Dobby no lo preguntó porque Dobby y Twist fueron interrumpidos. Dobby desapareció de la Mansión y vino a informar a Harry Potter.

.-Te vió alguien.-mi voz sonaba extrangulada.

.-A Dobby no lo vió mas que Twist. Dobby se hizo invisible y desapareció rapido de ahí.

.-Gracias Dobby.-dije y sonreí por primera ves en días.

Ron quien miraba la interaccion conectó las piezas rapidamente.

Me miró y tambien me devolvio la sonrisa.

.-Dobby, puedes ir a la Mansión Lestrange?

Dobby se agarro las orejas y se removió incómodo.-Dobby lo haría aunque tiene miedo.


	39. ARMADOS Y PELIGROSOS

Voldemort despertó temprano esa mañana, miro a la bruja en sus brazos y sonrió genuinamente.

Tenía planeado algo para ella.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y se metio en la ducha.

Salió vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

Descubrió su brazo y llamo a Lucius.

Quien momentos después acudió tocando la puerta.

.-Pasa.-dijo en tono monocorde.

.-Mi Señor me llamaba.-El rubio hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

.-Lucius, requiero a tu esposa.-Voldemort dijo acomodandose las mangas.

.-Mi...mi esposa, mi señor?.-tartamudeó Lucius.

.-Si idiota, traela.-replico el mago oscuro perdiendo la paciencia.

.-En seguida, mi señor.-el rubio salió preocupado pero fue a su Mansión por su esposa.

Harry y Ron estaban listos para que Dobby los llevara a la Mansión de los Lestreange. Llevaban la capa invisible y comida.

Dejaron una nota a Aberforth agradeciendo su hospitalidad.

Un plop anunció la llegada de Dobby.

.-Harry Potter, Señor Weasley. Dobby los llevará a la Mansión Lestrange.

.-Te lo agradezco Dobby.-Harry le dijo ansioso por irse.

Narcissa Malfoy se apuraba por la Mansión de su hermana retorciendose las manos de nerviosismo.

Para que la querría el Lord?.-se preguntó.

Ella y su esposo llegaron ante las puertas de la habitación de su señor y tocaron levemente.

.-Pase.-contestó Voldemort.

Narcissa hizo una reverencia.-Mi señor, estoy aqui para lo que desee.

Voldemort la miró detenidamente.-Eres una dama de sociedad y sabes vestir con elegancia, debo suponer que tu te encargas de comprar tu ropa Narcissa.

Narcissa asintió.-Si mi señor, como toda dama debe hacerlo.

.-Bien, te encargaras del guardarropa de mi mujer.-Voldemort hizo una mueca.-tu y mi mujer iran a Francia a traves de un traslador, Lucius las acompañará.

En ese momento Hermione entro en la habitación despues de darse un baño y cambiarse.

.-Mi señora.-Narcissa le hizo reverencia a Hermione por lo cual miro extrañada a Voldemort.

Voldemort le sonrió para despues girarse hacia el rubio mortifago.-Lucius, te estoy haciendo cargo a mi mujer, no quiero fallos y regresen pronto.

.-Si mi señor, la cuidare bien y volveremos lo mas pronto posible.

Voldemort camino hacia Hermione y beso su frente.

Ya le había informado del plan guardarropa de una dama de sociedad.

No queria discurir con él y aceptó.

Dobby apareció con Harry y Ron a las afueras de la Mansion Lestrange bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Llevaban ahi una media hora, ya habían estudiado a los mortifagos que custodiaban al frente.

.-Que mansión mas lugubre.-dijo Ron con sorna.

.-Dobby puedes hacer una explosion en aquellos arboles? Y despues hacia alla.-Harry le indicó unos 30 metros a un lado y después vete.

Dobby asintió.-Dobby lo hara.

En segundos habia estallado parte del bosque delantero y los mortifagos de la entrada empezaron a desplegarse.

Harry y Ron caminaron hacia la entrada aun debajo de la capa esperando una oportunidad para entrar.

Otra explosión sonó mas ruidosa que la primera.

Dolohov abrió la reja y salieron 4 a investigar la explosión mientras que Harry y Ron entraban rápidamente.

Corrieron hasta la puerta principal y se pegaron a la pared con el corazón a mil.

La puerta principal se abrió dando paso a Mulciber y los hermanos Carrow.

Aprovecharon y se introdujeron a la Mansión donde gritos y movimiento de los mortifagos iban y venían de todos lados.

Voldemort, Hermione, Narcissa y Lucius ultimaban detalles cuando una explosion tras otra los desconcertó

Voldemort y Lucius metieron a Hermione y Narcissa en la habitación y la cerraron con magia.

Luego Voldemort llamo a Nagini y la dejo custodiando la habitación.

El mago oscuro desapareció para ir a los terrenos del frente. Era un caos.

Harry y Ron subieron la escalera cuidando de no toparse con algun mortífago o Voldemort.

Harry levantó su varita y se concentro en Hermione.-Guíame.-pronunció.

Otra nueva explosión sonó pero Harry ya no podía pensar mas que en su amiga.

Asi subieron al tercer piso guiados por la varita. Al llegar vieron a la serpiente de Voldemort en la entrada de una habitación donde la varita los guíaba a Hermione.

.-Yo la distraere.-susurró Ron.-tu busca a Mione y llevatela.

.-No nos iremos sin ti, Ron.-Harry replicó a su amigo pero este ya había salido fuera de la capa llamando la atención de la serpiente.

Harry maldijo y se escondió detras de un pilar. Cuando vió desaparecer a la serpiente corrió a la habitación encontrandose con hechizos de cerradura.

.-Bombarda.-grito apuntando su varita a la entrada y esta estalló.


	40. PURAMENTE FURIOSO

Harry entro por el agujero que dejo su hechizo.

Vió a Hermione agasapada en un rincón abrazada de una muy asustada Señora Malfoy.

Corrió hasta ella y la saco de los brazos de la rubia con agilidad.

.-Harry?.-pregunto Hermione confundida.

.-Si, soy yo, linda, vamonos.-la estiró del brazo y la puso debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

.-Harry, no, no por favor, dejame aqui.-ella trataba de zafarse.

El grito de la Señora Malfoy de oyó en toda la mansión.

.-Mi señor, mi señor.-gritaba una y otra ves Narcissa.

.-Hermione, vamonos, venimos por ti, estamos jugandonos el pellejo.

Hermione dejó de luchar y caminó obedientemente con Harry sintiendo como su corazón dolia.

Voldemort apareció en la habitación donde dejo a Hermione para encontrar destrozada la entrada y a su mujer desaparecida.

.-Hermione!.-gritó a todo pulmón.

La castaña se giro al grito extrangulado de Voldemort.

.-No Hermione, vamonos.-le dijo Harry volviendo a estirarla. Si vos hizo notar el enojo.

Corrieron por las escaleras al segundo piso donde se toparon con Ron que se agarraba del brazo.

.-Potter!.-el grito de Voldemort era de pura furia.

Harry jalo a Ron bajo la capa y los tres corrieron escaleras abajo.

Llegaron a la planta baja con esfuerzos por no toparse con los mortifagos que subian ante los gritos de su señor.

.-Potter, estas muerto!.-Voldemort lanzaba hechizo aturdidores a la nada.

.-Entregame a mi mujer, entregamela.-gritaba mas fuerte.

Harry y Ron voltearon a ver a Hermione.-su mujer? Hermione?.-dime que no es verdad.-Ron cuestinó pero Harry solo la arrastraba.

Nagini se deslizaba por el suelo llendo en su dirección.-oh, mierda.-grito Ron.

Levanto su varita hacia la serpiente pero Hermione se la quito.-no Ron, por favor no.

.-Estas loca Hermione?.-Ron la sacudia fuertemente.

Hermione se detuvo y queria zafarse del agarre de hierro de Harry e irse con Nagini.

.-Nagini!.-grito la castaña.

La serpiente se deslizaba con agilidad tratando de llegar hasta ellos.

Por ser un animal magico los podia ver bajo la capa como la gata de Filch.

Voldemort oyó el grito desesperado de su bruja y se apareció en la planta baja y solo vio a Nagini.

.-Ellos tienen a su bruja, adelante.-siseo la serpiente.

Harry aturdió a Hermione y la cargó para salir de esa pesadilla.

Voldemort convoco viento al frente volando un poco la capa dejando al descubierto los pies de Harry y Ron.

.-Glasius.-grito el mago oscuro hacia los pies de ellos.

El hechizo dio en Ron congelandolo en su sitio.

La entrada estaba plagada de mortifagos y dementores.

.-Ron, toma mi brazo.-su amigo obedeció y desaparecieron.

Se aparecieron en Godric Hollow y de ahi al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Dejo a Hermione en un sillón y se giro a mirar a Ron que se había quedado tirado en el suelo.

Tenía una herida muy grande en brazo.-demonios, departición.-pronuncio.-Que hago.-pensaba mientras su amigo se retorcia en el suelo.

.-Enervate.-se dirigió a Hermione que desperto del desmaius de Harry.

.-Harry?.-dijo la castaña agarrandose la cabeza con dolor.

.-Shh Hermione ayudame con Ron.


	41. RUINAS

.-Noooooo!.-Voldemort grito cayendo de rodillas.

.-Inutiles, tengo una bola de inutiles.-vociferaba una y otra ves.

.-Como es que Potter se mete a una Mansión llena de mortifagos y ninguno pudo detenerlo.

.-Crucio!.-lanzo a sus mortifagos una y otra ves.

.-Appare Vestigium.-Voldemort lanzó el hechizo no verbal.

Se iluminó el terreno con los vestigios de magia, mostrando la silueta de Potter y Weasley de pie y Potter traia a Hermione cargada.

Gruño. " Maldito Potter se atrevió a aturdir a su mujer"

.-Dolohov, sigue los vestigios de Magia, Potter se apareció dentro del terreno de la mansión y seguramente hubo departición.

Se retorció para su adentros temiendo que Hermione haya sufrido departición.

Dolohov rastreo la magia hasta Godric Hollow.

Busco y busco pero encontró solo una marca debilitada que no lo llevo a ningún lado.

Voldemort llamo a Greyback que apareció tras unos segundos.

.-Detectas el olor de Potter?.-pregunto con los dientes cerrados.

Greyback comenzó a olfatear.-Detecto tres olores, uno de ellos es la sangre sucia y dos mas Potter y su amigo traidor a la sangre.

Voldemort apretó la mandibula.-Uno es el de mi mujer.

Greyback se disculpo con su señor.

.-Lucius.-grito

.-Mi señor.-Lucius inclino la cabeza.

.-Trae a Draco ahora.-ordenó.

Lucius se retiro inmediatamente.

Llamo a Bellatrix a traves de la marca tenebrosa.

Segundos despues llego incandose ante su señor.

.-Mi señor.-dijo con vos empalagoza

.-Quiero que hagas una visita a los Weasley, llevate a McNair y Greyback, quiero saber si ocultan a Potter ahí junto con mi mujer.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no pregunto nada.

.-Bella, la quiero sin ningun rasguño.

Bellatrix apreto las manos pero asintió.

Voldemort se apareció en su habitación, reparó el hoyo que dejo Potter y se acerco a su cama y olio las sabanas.

.-Hermione.-susurró.

Nagini se deslizo hasta su amo.

.-Amo, ella no quería irse.-siseo

.-Muestrame.-pidio a la serpiente.

Pudo ver a Potter arrastrando a Hermione, junto con Weasley que apuntó su varita a Nagini y a Hermione arrebatandole la varita, despues su bruja quiso salir del yugo de Potter y gritar a Nagini en el proceso.

Es cuando apareció él pero Potter ya había arrastrado a su mujer fuera aturdiendola.

.-Ella me llamo, amo y no pude llegar a tiempo.

Voldemort enterró su cara en las sabanas oliendo a Hermione.

Hermione busco en las pociones de Grimmauld place y encontro el dictamo que aplicó a Ron.

.-Esta debil pero estará bien.-dijo a Harry que caminaba preocupado de un lado a otro de la sala.

Harry solto el aire que contenía desde hace tiempo.

.-Hermione, ahora si, quiero que me digas.-Harry la miro fijamente.-no voy a juzgarte, él te hizo daño? Te obligó?

Hermione trago saliva y bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.-Shh Mione, soy un estupido insensible, solo quiero entender tu comportamiento. Te amenazó?

Hermione abrazaba a Harry y lloraba sin poder detenerse.

.-Porque fueron, Harry? Porque arriesgaron su vida por mi?

Harry le tomo el mentón.-Como no hacerlo Herms, tu tambien has arriesgado tu vida por nosotros en inumerables ocasiones.

Hermione siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida en brazos de Harry.

.-Ya estas a salvo, Mione, yo te protegere.-dijo acariciando la espalda de la castaña dormida.


	42. LEJOS DE TI

Los días siguiente pasaron en un borron, para Hermione que se la pasaba todo el día encerrada y llorando.

Los miembros de la Orden habían llegado para ofrecer su ayuda.

Dumbledore se veía molesto y les había ordenado ir a Hogwarts donde estarian mas seguros pero Harry se nego argumentando que seria el primer lugar donde buscaría Voldemort.

Snape se ausentó para acudir al llamado de su señor quien estaba furioso y en un estado desequilibrado.

Ningún mortifago había dado con el paradero de su mujer.

Ahora llego al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place sumamente preocupado. Le habían pedido pociones para tranquilizar a Hermione.

Llego ahi con la clara intención de revisar por el propio el estado de la bruja.

.-Severus.-lo saludo Remus.

.-Lupin.-regreso el saludo.

.-Acompañame.-pidio caminando a la planta alta.-Hermione no ha dejado a nadie acercarse mucho. De hecho comenzo a pedirle las comidas a kretcher, si es que come.

Severus escuchaba mientras hacia muecas.

.-Aqui.-Remus se detuvo frente a una puerta y toco suavemente.

.-Hermione.-la llamo carraspeando.

.-No quiero ver a nadie Remus.-contesto ella en un hilo de voz.

Severus hizo a un lado a Remus.-soy el profesor Snape, abra esta puerta Señorita Granger.

Hermione abrió inmediatamente y jalo a su profesor al interior cerrando la puerta al instante.

.-Por favor, insonorice la habitación.-pidio la castaña

Severus lanzo el hechizo insonorizaror. Despues Hermione se acerco a su profesor y se tiro a sus brazos llorando.

Severus se puso rigido de principio pero despues le devolvio el brazo consolandola

.-Lo siento profesor.-dijo calmandose.

.-Que pasa con usted.-cuestionó el pocionista dandonun paso atras.

.-Como esta él.-solto ansiosa.

.-Se refiere...a Potter?.-Severus levanto una ceja.

.-No...a Voldemort.-ella se fieo y quedo de espaldas a su profesor.

Severus se asombró y no hablo en un minuto lo que pareció una eternidad a Heemione.-esta furioso y desequilibrado.

Hermione se giro hacia su profesor rapidamente.

.-Esta enojado conmigo?.-cuestiono la castaña.

.-Con Potter y su amiguito Weasley.

.-Por favor, lléveme con él, yo tengo que estar con él.-suplico la castaña.

Severus la estudio un momento.

.-Porque quiere que haga tal cosa?.-Severus sabía la respuesta pero queria oirla de ella.

.-Por que...porque sino matara a mis amigos.-Severus se acerco a ella en dos pasos.

.-Sea sincera Señorita.-Severus inquirió.

.-Porque lo amo.-dijo la castaña en una vos extrangulada.-y porque...estoy...estoy embarazada.-Hermione volvio a llorar.

Severus levanto sus cejas por la noticia, se dejo caer en una silla cercana y se paso una mano por el rostro.

" Un bebé del señor oscuro" se dijo a si mismo pensando.

.-Sino me lleva, por favor presteme su varita.

Severus la miro como si le hubieran salido 4 ojos.-para que la requiere?

.-Para ir por mi propia cuenta.

.-La aparición en su estado es muy peligrosa.-Severus señalaba su vientre.

.-Entonces lleveme usted.

Severus fijo su mirada en la ventana pensando.


	43. AGONIA

Voldemort la había buscado. Un mes sin saber de ella ni el desgraciado malnacido de Potter.

Un mes donde su unico consuelo eran sus recuerdos de ella entre sus brazos.

Las sabanas habían dejado de oler a ella.

Tortutó a todos los mortifagos por su incompetencia.

Se enteró por medio de Draco y Severus que ni Potter ni su mujer habían regresado a Hogwarts.

Cada día que pasaba sin ella era una agonia.

Quien diria que él, el mago mas poderoso estaría sufriendo por una mujer.

No cualquier mujer, sino su mujer.

Voldemort se hallaba sumido en el limbo. Esperaba noticias que dieran con Hermione.

Un golpe en la puerta lo alerto y se enderezo rapidamente.

.-Pase.-dijo en tono monocorde.

Bellatrix apareció en la puerta y caminó hacia su señor meneando las caderas coqueta.

.-Mi señor, no tiene que estar solo.-empezó llegando hasta Voldemort incandose. Estiró sus manos para tocarlo pero él se retito levantandose con rapidez.-Bella.-pronuncio con los dientes apretados.-retirate.

Bellatrix se paro y se quito la bata que llevaba dejandola totalmente desnuda ante su señor.

.-Me ofrezco a usted, mi señor.

Voldemort ni levantó la vista.

.-Vete Bella, antes que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

.-Useme mi señor, puede usarme a mi.-Bellatrix se acerco de nuevo al mago oscuro.

.-Bellatrix, es la ultima ves que te pido te retires. La proxima no sera de tu agrado.

Bellatrix recogió la bata se la volvio a colocar y salio de aquella habitacion sintiendose humillada.

Severus Snape era conocido por ser un profesor cruel, una eminencia en pociones y un mortifago que paso al lado de Dumbledore. Pero lo que nadie sabia de él era el profundo amor que aun sentia por la madre de Potter, Lily Evans.

El entendía de amor y comprendía lo que su alumna estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Un amor perdido.

.-Dejeme pensarlo Señorita Granger, esto sera grande, vendre a visitarla pasado mañana. Empiezan las vacaciones de navidad en el castillo.

.-Por el momento debe comer, en su estado no es bueno el ayuno.

Ella le dio una sonrisa de lado.

.-Ahora dejeme checarla.-se levanto para pasar su varita por el cuerpo de la castaña.

Hermione se recosto con cuidado.

Snape comenzó su chequeo.

.-Esta usted efectivamente embarazada, pero tambien hay mal nutricion y estress.

Severus se levantó.-no tome ninguna pocion que no sea aprobada por mi.

.-No dira nada, verdad señor?.-Hermione le tomo del brazo.

.-No dire nada pero prometame que se cuidara de ahora en adelante. No mas lloriqueos por los rincones, no mas ayunos.

.-Me cuidare, Señor, lo prometo.

Severus asintió.-ahora debo irme, Dumbledore nos quiere en el castillo esta noche por el baile de navidad.

Hermione detuvo a Severus antes de que saliera y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-gracias Señor.


	44. LA AYUDA DE SNAPE

Snape regresó como había prometido al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

.-Severus.-Remus saludo extrañado.

.-Lupin.-respondió Snape con su mueca caracteristica.

.-Que te trae aqui de nuevo?

.-Vengo a ver a la Señorita Granger.

Harry arrugo las cejas. No sabía que era lo que hacia Snape ahi.

.-Hermione ya esta comiendo y ha estado bien.-dijo Lupin

.-Le prometí que volvería para darle otro chequeo.

Harry asintió.

Remus penso un momento y despues lo guió hasta la habitación de Hermione.

Al ver a su profesor de pociones y DCAO lo dejo pasar con una sonrisa.

Una ves dentro Snape lanzo hechizos de cerradura y silencio. Se giró hasta Hermione.

.-Primero quiero checarla antes que nada.

Hermione asintió y se recostó en la cama.

.-Como se ha sentido? Ha estado comiendo?.-pregunto el pocionista.

.-Como se lo prometí.

Snape le paso la varita a su alumna lanzando varios hechizos de diagnostico.

.-Bien, aun falta que coma bien.-Snape retiro la varita y saco dos frascos de una pocion azul tenue.-Tomese dos gotas diarias.

.-Profesor, me va a ayudar_ pregunto la castaña nerviosa.

.-No podré sacarla de aquí sin levantar sospechas. Tiene que volver a Hogwarts para poder hacer algo.

.-Harry no quiere.

Snape arrugo las cejas.

.-No es decisión de Potter, sino suya.

.-Entonces no puede ayudarme hoy.

Snape saco de su túnica una varita.-la he hechizado para que no puedan rastrearla. Solo la traje para que usted se comunique con el Lord sin que puedan rastrear la magia proveniente. Luego me la llevare.

Hermione miraba la varita.

.-Vamos Señorita Granger, es una bruja lista y se que puede hacer el hechizo_ la retó

Hermione abrió los ojos con entendimiento.

.-Solo no diga donde se encuentra ni con quien.-Hermione asintió y cerrando los ojos se concentro en el mensaje.

.-Expecto patronum.-Hermione esperaba ver a su nutria pero de la varita salió una serpiente corporea que se deslizaba como Nagini.

Severus Snape quedo impactado.

El patronus salio por la ventana alejandose.

Hermione le sonrió a su profesor que aun tenía cara de estupefacción.

Severus se recompuso y retiró la varita inmediatamente volviendo a guardarla en su túnica.

.-Trate de descansar estos días. Después vendré de nuevo.

Snape ya había caminado hacia la puerta cuando fue detenido por un abrazó en su espalda.

.-Gracias, Profesor.-Hermione lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Severus Snape se sonrojo, nunca nadie aparte de Lily lo había abrazado de ese modo.

.-Despues de vacaciones preparece a volver al Castillo. Yo personalmente vendré por usted. No haga nada estupido y no arriesgue su salud.

Hermione asintio nuevamente.

Snape abrió la puerta y salió con parsimonia.


	45. MENSAJE DE ESPERANZA

Acostado en la cama se hallaba un Lord Oscuro girando entre sus dedos la varita de Hermione.

Sus mortifagos seguían buscando alguna pista de paradero.

Nagini, enrroscada en el rincón que la bruja le había acondicionado, deprimida.

Voldemort miraba al techo sintiendose vacio, cuando una luz en forma de serpiente entró por la ventana hasta llegar a él.

Inmediatamente saco su varita, pero se dió cuenta que era un patronus del que había leído hace tiempo. Después la vos mas gloriosa que había esperado oír desde hacia un mes provenía de ahi.

_Voldemort, soy yo, __tu bruja. Esto_y _bien y no hay cosa que desee mas que estar a tu lado. Tengo una importante noticia que darte. _

_Tratare de encontrar la manera de volver a ti._

_Te quiero. Dile__ a __Nagini__ que la extraño._

_Tuya...Hermione_.

Despues el patronus se esfumó dejando a Voldemort con el corazón a mil. Era ella, su mujer.

Porque no le había dicho donde estaba? Acaso Potter la tenía encerrada? Un acceso de furia lo tomó haciendo que los vidrios de la habitacion estallaran en pedazos.

Él la traería de regreso, a su lado, donde pertenecía.

Nagini que había escuchado atenta el mensaje no pudo sino regocijarse.

.-Amo, su bruja es habilidosa.-siseo.

Voldemort sonrió" Si, lo es".

Despues de la visita de Snape Hermione bajo a cenar con los chicos y Remus.

Harry al verla llegar le sonrió, se levantó y sacó una silla para que se sentara.

.-Gracias por acompañarnos, Mione.-dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

Remus le paso un plato y Harry le sirvió comida.

Hermione les dedico una media sonrisa.

.-Theo, debes sentarte que ya me mareaste.-Draco rodo los ojos a su amigo.

Theo se detuvo.-Asi que Potter se la llevo? A donde?

Draco bufo exasperado.-Solo Merlín sabe donde. Maldito Potter y la zanahoria.

Theo se dejo caer en su cama de forma estrepitosa.-Crees que estara bien? Es decir, estan huyendo, se estan escondiendo de la furia del Lord.

.-Deja de fingir Theo.-Draco hizo un ademan con la mano.-se que estas feliz de que ella no este mas al lado del Lord.

.-Pues si, estoy realmente feliz por ello pero quisiera saber que esta bien.-Theo se recosto en la cama y puso sus brazos encima de su frente.

.-Por lo que hizo el maldito Potter nuestros padres pagan cada día su cuota de castigo. No te sientes por eso?.-Draco pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

Theo se enderezo un poco sobre sus codos.-realmente no, Draco.

El rubio resopló .-la unica que se salva es mi madre ya que le aviso al Lord cuando pasó.

Era una cosa que Draco agradecía, que su madre no fuera dañada o castigada como su padre.

Theo se puso serio.-Voy a luchar por ella, Draco.-afirmó sorprendiendo al rubio.-la buscaré y cuando la encuentre la sacare del país para mantenerla a salvo.


	46. EL PODER DEL HEREDERO

La señora Weasley llegó al día siguiente con una gran tanda de comida en sus brazos rechonchos.

Todos le sonrieron con claro interes en lo que traia.

.-Harry, mi muchacho. Como has estado.-pregunto sonriente jalandole los cachetes.

.-Bien Sra Weasley.-respondió sonrojado.

.-Mi Ron.-abrazó a su hijo con cariño.

.-Ya mamá, no me averguenzes.-Ron le hizo un gesto con los ojos hacia Hermione.

Molly la miró preocupada, la abrazó fuertemente.-Hermione, como te encuentras?, Estas muy delgada.

Hermione se dejo arrastrar a los brazos de la Señora Weasley.-bien, bien Señora Weasley.

Molly la miro detenidamente.

.-Chicos, no quiero que pierdan mas clases, deben volver al colegio antes que pierdan el año.

Harry trago saliva con dificultad.

.-Dumbledore ha dicho que pueden volver despues de las vacaciones asi que tienen que ponerse al corriente.

.-No creo que sea prudente Molly.-Remus replicó instantaneamente.

Molly hizo un ademas con la mano restandole importancia.-no estaran mas seguros que en Hogwarts.

Ron destapó un recipiente de comida y el olor se propagó por la sala haciendo que Hermione tuviera ganas de vomitar.

Retrocedió un poco y se fue al baño a vaciar su estómago.

Después de eso se lavó la cara y los dientes. Se miró en el espejo y sintió un leve tirón en su vientre. Colocó sus manos ahi y acarició levemente.

.-Tambien extrañas a papá?.-sonrió al sentir otro tironcito.

Volvio a mirarse en el espejo y deseo estar con Voldemort.

.-Hermione.-la voz de Harry detras de la puerta la regresó de sus pensamientos.-estas bien?.

Hermione se aclaro la garganta .-Si Harry, estoy bien.

Cerro los ojos cuanto un leve dolor le vino del vientre. Se agarró a él tragandose un gemido de dolor.

De un momento para otro y sin ella preverlo estaba en la habitación que ocupo en la mansión Lestrange.

Se pellizco pensando que era un sueño o una broma cruel de su mente. Su respiración era erratica.

Un grito proveniente de Bellatrix en la puerta atrajo su atención.

La mortifaga levantó su varita. Hermione sintió miedo, entonces un alo de luz salio despedida hacia Bellatrix haciéndola volar por el aire.

Voldemort volvía de un paseo por los jardines cuando escucho conmoción en su habitación, se apareció rápidamente, alcanzando ver a su mujer parada en medio de la habitación desplomándose.

Voldemort la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo.

Voldemort la llevó a la cama y la recosto con cuidado.

Llamo a Severus a traves de la marca. Segundos después Severus llegó.

.-Pasa.-dijo ansioso y preocupado.

Severus alzo las cejas asombrado al ver a la chica ahí.

.-No te quedes ahí parado, idiota, chécala, se desmayó.

Severus se acerco hasta castaña y lanzo hechizos de diagnostico.

.-Esta debil y su magia casi drenada. Snape gruñó.-Como llegó aquí?.-pregunto mirando de reojo a su señor.

.-No lo se, Severus, cuando entre, ella estaba en medio de la habitación y se desmayó despues.

Snape tambien sabía que su bebé estaba bien, a él le preocupaba que la muchacha hubiera cometido una imprudencia y se hubiera aparecido.

No entendía como llego hasta ahí pero habia usado casi toda su magia.

.-Dale una poción revitalizante, ella debe estar bien.-Voldemort acunaba a su mujer entre sus brazos, preguntándose como había llegado hasta ahí sin lanzar las alarmas.

Pero eso no importaba mucho porque la tenía entre sus brazos.

.-Que esperas, Severus?.-el mago oscuro levanto su voz.

.-No puedo darle esa poción, mi señor.

Voldemort lo miro con furia.-que estas diciendo, Severus?

.-No puede darle cualquier poción, mi señor porque ella lleva su descendencia.


	47. UN HEREDERO

Descendencia? Su mujer...su Hermione.-Voldemort estaba procesando la noticia.

Snape esperaba que el Lord dijera algo.

Voldemort acercó su mano al vientre de su mujer y lo acarició.-Estas seguro, Severus?.-su voz denotaba ansiedad.

Snape asintio.-tiene aproximadamente un mes.

" Ella me va a dar un hijo, un heredero, sangre de mi sangre". Entonces esa era la noticia importante?

.-El...esta bien?.-preguntó al pocionista.

.-Perfectamente, Mi señor, pero ella tiene que alimentarse bien y descansar. Me pondre hacer una pocion para que ella reponga su magia.

Voldemort asintió.-ve inmediatamente.

Snape se retiró. Al salir vió a lo lejos a Bellatrix en el suelo inconsciente. Hizo una mueca preguntandose que le había pasado. Se encogió de hombros y la dejó ahí.

Voldemort acomodó a Hermione para que estuviera cómoda y caliente, prendio la chimenea y la cubrió con el edredon

Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y beso sus manos.

Había regresado a él, y no solamente ella, habia regresado con un bebe creciendo dentro de su vientre.

Se paró para ir a lavarse el rostro con agua fría.

Nagini se deslizo entrando en la habitación con parsimonia cuando sus sentidos del olfato y gusto se activaron.

Eso que olia era el olor de la bruja de su amo. Siguió a donde su olfato la guiaba. Subió a la cama, encontrandola tendida bajo el edredon.

Posó su cabeza en su mano.-Sansala.-la llamo.

Voldemort vió a Nagini desde el arco de la puerta del baño.-amo, es ella.-siseo regocijándose.

Sonrió a la serpiente.-es ella Nagini, volvió a mi, con exceso de equipaje.

Nagini lo miró ladeando levemente la cabeza.

.-Mi mujer, mi bruja me va a dar un hijo, Nagini.

La serpiente se giró hacia la bruja. Saco la lengua varias veces para poder detectar lo que su amo le habia dicho. Tiempo después lo supo.

LV/HG

Harry habia derribado la puerta del baño al no recibir contestación de Hermione luego de 10 minutos. En los que la esperaban que saliera para desayunar juntos.

Gritó de frustración al no encontrarla. Subió corriendo a su habitación pero tampoco estaba ahí. Comenzó a recorrer cada habitación en su busca.

Remus y Ron se le unieron pero la castaña no estaba en ningún lugar.

.-Hermione!.-el grito extrangulado sono en todos los rincones de Grimmauld Place.

Hermione se removió un poco y sintió una calor y una suavidad abrazar su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar nuevamente a la inconsciencia. Sentía tanto cansancio.

Voldemort y Nagini la vieron removerse ligeramente para después volver a dormirse.

Se acostó al lado de la bruja y la arrastro en sus brazos y acaricio su vientre con una sonrisa.


	48. DESPERTAR

Hermione despertó sintiendose confortada, como tantas veces había soñado despertar.

No queria abrir los ojos por temor a que lo que sentía fuese solo un sueño.

.-Abre los ojos, Hermione.-la voz ronca de Voldemort la instó.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe ante aquella voz que por un mes extraño.

Lo miro fijamente, no podía creerlo, estaba ahi con él. En los brazos del hombre que amaba.

.-Vol...Voldemort?.-tartamudeó con la garganta reseca.

.-Así es, mi dulce_ Voldemort le sonrió genuinamente.-volviste a mi.

.-Co...como?.-preguntó acariciando el rostro del hombre.

.-Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras.-al ver la duda en el rostro de su bruja continuó.-cuando llegué ya estabas aquí y te desmayaste.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, recordó que se encontraba en el baño y lo que había pasado como un borron.

.-Yo...no lo sé. Recuerdo estar mirandome en el espejo y...-ella se calló, bajonla mirada y colocó sus manos en su vientre.

Voldemort miró el gesto. Le tomó la barbilla y la besó delicadamente apenas rosando sus labios.-hay algo que quieras decirme?.

Voldemort la miró tiernamente con un brillo en sus ojos.

Hermione lo miró un momento.-Voldemort, yo...-su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho. Trago saliva.-yo...Voldemort, no sé si me odiaras despues de que te diga esto. Estoy...

.-Esperando un hijo.-terminó él.

Hermione levanto su mirada hacia él, esperando ver su reacción, asintió.

.-Por que piensas que te odiaría? Hermione, esta es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo.

La castaña solto las lagrimas. Voldemort las limpió y la besó.

.-Me vas a dar un heredero. Un hijo de ambos.

.-Podría ser una niña.-Hermione le dijo dudosa.

Voldemort le sonrió ampliamente.-mucho mejor, una niña que se parezca a ti.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó acariciando su cabello y pegando su cuerpo a él. Lo amaba, ohh como lo amaba.

Besó su cuello y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, saboreandolo.

.-Hermione, para, no estas en condiciones.-Voldemort se alejó un poco.

Hermione bajo la mirada a su pecho.

Voldemort suspiró.-Te deseo, Hermione. No hay otra cosa que quiera mas que hacerte mía pero estas débil. No te has alimentado como deberías y tu magia se vió comprometida cuando llegaste aquí.

De repente recordó algo.-Bellatrix...

.-Que con ella?.-Voldemort le preguntó.

.-Cuando...cuando llegué aquí ella quiso atacarme.

Voldemort entre cerró los ojos y entró a su mente.

Vió desde que ella se miró en el espejo.

.-_Tu tambien extrañas a papá._

La vió poner sus manos en su vientre y sonreir.

Despues responder un estoy bien Harry. Voldemort apretó los dientes. Maldito Potter.

Luego se agarraba en vientre con dolor y una luz lo cegó. Ella se encontraba en la habitación que compartían. Se pellizco pensando que estaba soñando y despues Bellatrix desde la puerta gritando y apuntando con su varita.

Pudo sentir el miedo de su mujer al verse incapacitada para defenderse sin una varita. Pero después lo mas asombroso.

Una luz proveniente de su vientre salió despedida hacia Bella lanzandola en el aire y luego la nada, oscuridad.

Voldemort salió de su mente con una furia renovada. Se levantó rapidamente.

.-Qu...que harás?.-le preguntó ella.

Voldemort la miro, le dió un beso.-voy a hacerla pagar por lo que quiso hacerte.


	49. DESTROZADOS

.-Hermione!.-Harry gritaba desesperado.-donde estas?

Molly sarandeó a Remus.-debemos avisar a Dumbledore, el sabra que hacer.

Remus corrió rapidamente a enviar una lechuza al Director.

Instantes después de recibir la lechuza, Dumbledore arribo a Grimmauld Place.

.-Albus, Hermione ha desaparecido.-Molly le decia retorciendo las manos en señar de inquietud.

Dumbledore alzo las cejas sorprendido.-Que paso exactamente?.-pregunto calmado.

.-Ella se encontraba en el baño, minutos despues en que la esperabamos para el desayuno, Harry fué a llamarla y ella respondió pero...-Remus inspiro.-luego ya no estaba ahí.

.-Ya veo.-Dumbledore caminó a lo largo de la casa para adentrarse en el baño que le indicaron, estaba Hermione.

Lanzó un hechizo no verbal y se iluminó los vestigios de magia.

Harry llego corriendo donde estaba Dumbledore alcanzando a ver a Hermione agarrándose el estómago y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Ahi era donde terminaba el vestigio de magia y se esfumaba.

Harry se dejo caer en el piso no pudiendo sostenerse en pie. Su respiración era errática. Ella estaba sufriendo y él no pudo hacer nada.

Dumbledore se acercó a él colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry.

.-Harry, muchacho.-comenzó pero Harry se sacudió alejandose.

.-Fue él, Voldemort se la llevó.-gritó ahogadamente.

Dumbledore suspiro pesadamente.-Harry, no he visto ningun vestigio de magia que no fuera de ella. Sin embargo.-Dumbledore se quito las gafas de media luna y limpió su cara un poco_ tampoco vi el vestigio de aparicion.

Harry se giró para mirarlo con los ojos entre cerrados.-que es lo quiere decir?.

.-No lo sé con exactitud Harry pero es como si se desvaneciera en el aire.

Dumbledore no lo dijo que había un diminuto vestigio de Voldemort con ella.

El conocía muy bien a Voldemort y su magia oscura. Lo que no sabía es porque residía en Hermione.

.-Cómo podemos hacerla regresar?

.-Harry, hay cosas que no estan a nuestro alcance. No pueden volver a ponerse en peligro. La señorita Granger es una bruja inteligente y creo hallara la manera de volver si eso es lo que desea.

.-No me quedare tranquilo sabiendo que esta de nueva cuenta con ese...ese monstruo.-Harry jalo aire.

.-No espero tu cooperación Harry pero esta vez, regresaremos a Hogwarts.

Harry negó vehementemente.

.-No era una pregunta Harry, despues de vacaciones espero que regreses a Hogwarts, yo en persona vendré por ti y el señor Weasley.

Esta de mas decirte que no puedes salir de aqui.

Harry derramo lagrimas de impotencia.

.-Señor, no haga esto, tengo que ir por ella.

.-No Harry, esto esta fuera de tus limites, tuviste mucha suerte la ultima vez.

.-Ella lo haría por nosotros.-replico.

Dumbledore suspiro.-La Señorita Granger no hubiera querido que te pusieras en la mira de Voldemort.

Harry se dejo caer en una silla procesando las palabras de Dumbledore.


	50. EL CASTIGO DE BELLATRIX

Voldemort no...creo que ya tuvo su castigo.-Hermione lo detuvo de un brazo.

.-Tuvo el castigo de mi hijo.-Voldemort puso sus mano en el vientre de su mujer.-pero ahora, tendra el castigo del padre.

Hermione suspiró al sentir la caricia del mago.

Voldemort le tomo el menton levantando su cara.-Nadie que se atreva a dañar a mi mujer y mi hijo quedara impune.

Hermione lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo enterrando su nariz en su cuello.

.-Dejare a Nagini contigo.-le susurro en el oido.

Hermione sonrió y su rostro era de ternura.

.-Ella tambien te extrañó.

.-Donde esta?.-pregunto con entusiasmo.

Voldemort sonrió y sin girarse llamo a la serpiente que se deslizó hacia la bruja.

.-Buenas tardes, Hermione.-saludo Nagini. Hermione dio un pequeño salto.

.-Que pasa, Hermione?.-Voldemort notó la acción acercandose a ella despacio.

Hermione trago saliva.-Yo...yo le entiendo. Porque le entiendo?.-y antes de que dijera algo.-no me malentiendas, me gusta saber lo que dices, pero no entiendo porque puedo.

Voldemort había alzado las cejas y soltó una carcajada.-parece que nuestro hijo tambien hablara parcel, pequeña.

Nagini sonrio complacida mirando al vientre de la bruja.

Hermione estaba desconcertada y sorprendida. Voldemort se incó agarrando a Hermione de las caderas quedando frente a su vientre.

.-Mi pequeño Slytherin.-hablo a la tripa de la castaña.

Hermione sintió un pequeño tirón y sonrió.

Voldemort beso el vientre de la castaña, se levantó y la miró detenidamente.

.-Que traes puesto?.-pregunto el mago con cara de asco.

Hermione arrugó el ceño.-ropa que me dió Harry.-al instante supo que no había sido buena idea contestar eso.

Voldemort entre cerro los ojos.-después hablaremos de eso. Bañate y cambiate. Ahora si me retiro.-se desaparecio.

Voldemort apareció en la sala del trono y llamó a sus mortifagos.

Todos aparecieron tras unos minutos.

.-Los he llamado para hacerles una advertencia.-Voldemort sostenía su varita con fuerza.-mi mujer a vuelto a mi.-murmullos se alzaron entre los mortífagos.

Bellatrix bufo con enfado.

.-No toleraré ningún daño o amenaza hacia ella o a mi hijo.-todos se miraron entre sí.

Bellatrix se quedó de piedra. " Su hijo?" Pensó ardiendo de furia y apretó sus manos en puños.

Voldemort alzo las manos pidiente silencio.

.-Mi mujer me va a dar un heredero.-el mago oscuro miró a sus mortífagos.

.-Mi señor.-Lucius se adelantó.-muchas felicidades por su proximo heredero.

Voldemort asintió complacido.

.-Amo, sigue siendo una sangre sucia.-replico Bellatrix.

Voldemort cerro los ojos unos segundos conteniendo su furia hacia su servidora mas leal.

.-Ya no es una sangre sucia, Bella, es mi mujer y la futura madre de mi hijo. Y a cualquiera que se atreva a dañarla o intentar dañarla las pagara muy caro.

Bellatrix trago hondo.

Voldemort se acerco unos pasos a ella levantando su varita.

.-Crucio!.-grito, haciendo caer a Bellatrix que se retorcía en el suelo.

.-Crucio.-volvía a lanzarle la maldición con tanta saña que comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Varios cortes aparecieron en su cuerpo comenzando a sangrarles.

.-No volveras a levantar tu varita hacia mi mujer, Bella.

Los demas mortífagos miraban encogiéndose estupefactos el castigo hacia la servidora mas leal de su Lord.


	51. NUEVO HOGAR

_3 meses después_

Voldemort y Hermione se mudaron a Riddle Manor después del incidente con Bellatrix.

Desde entonces la mortífaga tenía prohibido aparecerce en la Mansión de ellos que estaba fuertemente custodiada con mortifagos y hechizos.

Voldemort se había vuelto muy posesivo con Hermione y Nagini muy sobre protectora. La seguía a todos lados y de vez en cuando disfrutaba asustar a los mortífagos en advertencia por mirarla mas de la cuenta.

Hermione disfrutaba mucho de las platicas con la serpiente y descubrió que tenía sentido del humor.

Los mortífagos se referian a ella como "Mi Señora" con respeto.

Ahora ya tenía una pancita con 4 meses de embarazo.

Descubrió que a su hijo o hija le gustaba oir la voz de su padre y el dulce siseo de Nagini y extrañamente la voz grave del Profesor Snape.

Severus se había vuelto muy cercano a Hermione. Le administraba pociones de vitaminas y en sus primeros meses algo para las nauseas.

A Hermione le gustaba la compañía de su hosco profesor y varias veces la acompañaba cuando iba a los jardines de la Mansión.

.-De que sonries, bruja?.-Voldemort la abrazo y beso apasionadamente.

Hermione se dejo hacer. Le encantaban las atenciones de Voldemort y lo que la hacia sentir.

.-Este bebé se mueve mucho, pareciera que usa mi útero como campo de Quidditch.

Voldemort le acaricio la tripa.-Esta bien que te muevas siempre y cuando no incomodes a tu madre.-le hablo a su barriga.

Una patada le respondió haciendolo sentir orgulloso.

Hermione sonrió. Era feliz.

.-Que haras hoy?.-pregunto abrazandolo.

.-Tengo unos asuntos con mis mortífagos que estan en el Ministerio.-le dijo mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de su mujer.

Hermione suspiro y jadeó ante las caricias de él.

.-Mmmm, bruja, creo que dejare esos asuntos para mas tarde, primero debo atenderte como se debe.

Los apareció en la habitación principal besandola con demanda y urgencia y con un movimiento de muñeca los desnudó a ambos.

La levanto y la colocó delicadamente en la cama mirándola con admiración.

.-Te ves hermosa con mi hijo.-Voldemort beso su estómago.

.-Tu madre es muy hermosa, hijo. Ya la conocerás.

.-Te amo.-confesó Hermione.

Voldemort dejo de hacer lo que hacia y la miro a los ojos.

.-Que has dicho?.-pregunto suavemente.

Hermione suspiro .-Te amo.-repitió dándose valor.

El mago le tomo el rostro entre sus manos.-Dilo de nuevo.-pidió.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente.-Te amo.

El la besó delicadamente.

Esa mañana le hizo el amor con delicadeza. Tomándose su tiempo, sin ninguna prisa.

Besando cada rincón del cuerpo de su mujer, deleitándose con los sonidos que emitía. Llevandola a cada momento mas cerca del éxtasis.

" Que esperaran sus mortifagos."

El estaba en la gloria en brazos de su bruja.


	52. DESPUES DE LA CALMA

Voldemort había ganado terreno en el Ministerio.

Por fin todo marchaba como lo tenía planeado.

Había muchos opositores a él, entre ellos Potter y el vejete chiflado de Dumbledore pero eso no le importaba demasiado.

Planeaba sustituir a Dumbledore del cargo de Director y poner a Snape en el.

Ahora no tenía planeado crear terror en el mundo magico, sino imponer leyes y hacerle ver a todos aquellos magos y brujas que él podia ser un cambio positivo.

Su mujer se lo hizo ver claramente y él después de analizarlo lo creyó conveniente.

Su mujer le había dicho además que su hijo debía crecer en un mundo donde su padre fuese un orgullo para la sociedad y no el terror el que planeaba.

Tambien lo impulso a querer ser Ministro y ganar la simpatía del mundo mágico.

" _Puedes ser una mago poderoso y extraordinario sin tanta crueldad"_

Le había dicho. Y él le había creido y había cambiado por ella y su futuro heredero.

Aquella bruja que una vez considero inferior estaba creando lazos politicos para él desde las sombras.

Era una bruja inteligente. Ella era su debilidad. Si alguien quisiera dañarlo recurririan a ella por lo que la protegía mas de lo normal.

Sus propios mortifagos le tenían respeto y en varias ocasiones pedían su aprobación.

2 meses mas habían pasado y ahora su Hermione se había convertido en toda una señora de sociedad con la ayuda de Narcissa.

Ahora Draco y Theo eran los guardianes de la seguridad de su mujer.

Jugando con un anillo de oro blanco con piedras incrustadas, planeaba el momento de darselo a su mujer y convertirla en su esposa. Su hijo no nacería fuera del matrimonio.

Theo se formulaba una y otra vez el plan para sacar a Hermione del pais. Y ahora que estaba cerca de ella podía hacerlo mucho mas facil.

Aun pensaba que hacer con la serpiente de su Lord que la seguía a todos lados, celosa de todo el que se acercara a Hermione.

Tal vez, penso darle un raton con veneno o petrificarla. Pero tenía que sacarla del juego.

Cada vez que la veía en los brazos de su Lord sentía que su estómago se retorcía.

No le importaba que estuviera esperando un hijo de Voldemort, él podía aceptarlo como suyo y vivir felices lejos de todo eso.

Tenía mucho dinero y podía hacer cualquier cosa. No los encontrarían.

Se había encargado de comprar una residencia en Paris y otra en Marruecos bajo otro nombre.

Tambien se aseguró de tener un traslador listo en el siguiente mes cuando por fin tuviera la oportunidad de llevarsela sin levantar sospechas.

Ni siquiera Draco sabía de su plan.

La familia Malfoy se había vuelto cercana al Lord desde que Hermione había pedido a Voldemort tener de consejera y dama a Narcissa.

Ahora él se conformaba con estar al lado de Hermione y ser blanco de sus sonrisas tímidas y sus toques inocentes.

Solo esperaba esa oportunidad para iniciar su plan de escape.


	53. TEMPESTAD

Hermione dormía en brazos de Voldemort como cada noche cundo se escucharon cerca varias explosiones una mas cerca que la otra.

Voldemort se despertó rápidamente tomando su varita entre su mano. Se cambió con un movimiento de muñeca.

.-Mi señor.-Lucius hablo desde detrás de la puerta.

.-Pasa Lucius.-ordenó.

Lucius entro con preocupación.

.-Que pasa, Lucius, que son esas explosiones?.-Voldemort le preguntó sintiendose tensar.

Hermione los miraba desde la cama.

.-Es la orden, mi señor. Afuera se esta llevando una batalla.-Lucius miro a su Lord esperando una orden.

Voldemort llamo a Draco y Theo.

Minutos despues aparecieron.

.-Quedense con mi mujer, no permitan entrar a nadie. Esta bajo su cuidado y si le pasa algo ustedes pagaran un precio alto.

.-Voldemort?.-Hermione comenzaba a temblar.

Voldemort se giro caminando hasta ella.-No te preocupes, dejare tambien a Nagini.

Hermione agarro su brazo.-no te vayas. Por favor.-suplicó derramando lagrimas.

.-Dejenos solos un momento.-ordeno a los tres hombres.

Ellos salieron silenciosamente.

Voldemort sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro.-planeaba tener una cena contigo y pedirte esto.-Hermione lo miró a los ojos, mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Voldemort abrio la cajita para descubrir un anillo de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados en el .-Hermione Jean, te casarias con este mago oscuro?.

Hermione se abalanzo hacia el abrazandolo.

.-Eso quiere decir que si?.-le susurró al oido.

Hermione se separo de Voldemort.-Si.-contestó ahogadamente.

Voldemort le colocó el anillo a la castaña y le dió un largo beso.

.-Volvere a ti y a nuestro hijo.-Inquierio el mago acariciando la barriga donde estaba su hijo.

Se levanto de golpe y salió para encontrarse a los magos fuera.

.-Estan encargados de ella, Nagini tu tambien. Lucius ven conmigo.

Afuera era todo un caos, hechizos y maldiciones volaban de una lado al otro, habian roto las protecciones.

Al verlo aparecer nadie lo conocía excepto Dumbledore.

.-Han irrumpido en mi hogar, amenazando a mi gente.-le dijo a Dumbledore.

Todos los miembros de la orden miraban extrañados al hombre que se dirigia a Dumbledore con tanto rencor en la voz.

.-Tom? No me esperaba...recuperaste tu cuerpo?.-Dumbledore estaba muy sorprendido.

.-Quita esa cara vejete chiflado.-Voldemort lanzo un primer hechizo que Dumbledore bloqueo.

.-Tom, verte de nuevo asi me trae recuerdos.-Dumbledore seguía bloqueando los hechizos.

.-Callate viejo, irrumpes en mi casa y hablas conmigo como si fuera una visita social?.-Voldemort estaba furioso.

.-Ohh Tom, esta es una visita social, aqui Harry quería ver a su amiga.-Dumbledore señaló a Harry que estaba luchando con Dolohov.

.-Mi mujer no tiene lazos con Potter.-vocifero Voldemort.

Dumbledore alzo las cejas sorprendido.-tu mujer, Tom? Tu nunca te interesaste por alguna mujer.

Voldemort lanzo un lazo a Dumbledore que debilito en el aire.

.-Regresame a Hermione, no es tu mujer.-Grito Harry dominado con maestría a Dolohov pegando sus piernas mandandolo al suelo.

.-Ohh Potter, ella es mi mujer y lleva a mi heredero.

Potter grito.-mentira.

.-No Potter, no miento, ella lleva a mi heredero en su vientre.

.-Callate.-vocifero Harry mandando un expeliarmus y Voldemort un avada que se cruzaron.

.-Sera mi esposa, ella ha aceptado.-confeso mientras sostenia con maestría su varita con los dos hechizos entrelazados.

Dumbledore estaba callado y sonreia.

.-Has cambiado, Tom.-dijo Dumbledore.

.-Callate viejo.-rugió avanzando con su hechizo hacia Potter.

Voldemort seguía sosteniendo su varita hacia Potter cuando una explosion proveniente de dentro sonó.

Hermione estaba preocupada por Voldemort y sus amigos.

Caminaba de un lado para otro, Nagini seguia cada movimiento.

Y después de lo que parecieron horas sonó una vibración y se hacia un boquete en la entrada donde apareció Bellatrix.

Theo y Draco se pusieron delante de Hermione protegiendola.

Bellatrix lanzo un hechizo que ato a Draco callendo al piso.

.-Tu, zorra, moriras hoy junto con el bastardo que cargas.

Theo le lanzo.-expeliarmus.-pero Bella lo esquivó.

.-Crucio!.-Bellatrix le lanzo a Theo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Hermione se agarro el estómago con dolor y después agua cayó por sus piernas.

Nagini salió de repente hasta el cuello de Bellatrix donde la mordió y su cuerpo se enrredó en la mortífaga apretandola.

Theo aprovechó la distracción y saco el traslador del bolsillo y llegó hasta Hermione desapareciendo.


	54. EN PARIS

Theo y Hermione aparecieron en la Mansión de Paris.

Hermione se agarró el estomago haciendo una mueca de dolor.

.-Donde estamos?.-preguntó recargandose en Theo.

.-Estamos en una de mis propiedades, Hermione.-la vió con dolor.-Estas bien?

.-No...el bebé, creo que ya quiere nacer.-la voz le temblaba.

Theo la cargó y la llevó hasta una habitación y la acostó en la cama.

.-Que hago, Hermione?.-Theo le tomo las manos.

Hermione tuvo otra contracción y su rostro se desfiguro con el dolor.

.-Hermione, traeré un sanador.-Theo se levantó pero Hermione le tomo del brazo.

.-No, trae a Voldemort.-le pidió.

.-En estos momentos es peligroso, Hermione, solo ire a la red flu a llamar a un sanador.

Hermione asintió.

Theo se inclinó y le beso la frente.-Hermione, otros mortífagos podrían intentar dañarte en tu estado vulnerable.

La castaña trataba de hacer acopio de sus fuerzas.

.-Tengo una amiga sanadora, la llamare, si?.-Theo dio un paso hacia la puerta.

Hermione tuvo otra contracción y Theo detuvo su andar.

.-Llamala.-dijo en un hilo de voz.

Theo dejo reticente a Hermione pero tenía que hacerlo para llamar a la amiga de su madre que era sanadora en San André que era como San Mungo pero ahi en Paris.

Un mes atras platicó con ella, diciendo que su mujer queria dar a luz en casa y que él confiaba en ella por haber sido la amiga de su madre.

Ella le creyó y le dijo que le llamara cuando eso sucediera.

Uso la red flu y se comunico con ella.

Le informó que el bebé se había adelantado y ella le dijo que solo avisaría que tenía que retirarse e iría inmediatamente.

Theo corto la llamada y corrió hasta la habitación donde estaba Hermione.

.-He llamado a la sanadora, le he mentido diciendo que eres mi esposa y que quieres dar a luz en casa para no levantar sospechas, si le dijera que eres la mujer de Voldemort no vendría.

Hermione asintió. Otra contracción la golpeó y agarro el brazo de Theo apretandolo.

.-Theo.-la voz de la sanadora lo alertó.

.-Aca arriba.-grito Theo para que la sanadora llegara.

La sanadora entró.-Hola Señora Nott, soy la Sanadora Collete Favré, Theo me ha dicho que se ha adelantado el parto, puedo preguntar cuanto tiene?

.-7 Meses, pero ya rompí fuente.

.-Entiendo, voy a examinarla.

.-Veamos.-la sanadora ayudo a Hermione a retirarse la ropa de cintura para abajo.

.-Mmm, este bebé esta muy impaciente por nacer.-dijo cuando otra contracción golpeo a la castaña.-aun le falta dilatación pero creo que ya no es bueno para ustedes dos una poción para el dolor.

Theo maldijo entre dientes. Ella tendría que tener a su bebé con todo el dolor.

Hermione comenzó a temblar.-tranquila, muchas mamás lo logran sin ninguna poción.

.-No es eso, no le tengo miedo al dolor, es...el bebé. Algo le pasa.


	55. EL PODER DE UN PADRE

Voldemort se apareció en su habitación cuando los miembros de la orden se retiraron. A pesar de querer aparecerce en cuanto oyo la explosión confiaba en Draco y Theo la seguridad de su mujer.

Al llegar vió el desastre. La entrada tenia un boquete producto de una bombarda.

Draco en el piso y Nagini enrredada en el cuerpo de Bellatrix. No veía por ningun lado a su mujer ni al joven Nott.

.-Bellatrix, que haces aqui?.-se acercó a la Bruja entre cerrando los ojos que brillaban con furia.

La serpiente se desenrredo.-amo, la Mortífaga quizo atacar a su bruja.-siseó.

.-Muestrame.-ordenó con vos ahogada.

Nagini se puso al nivel de su amo y le mostró sus memorias.

Pudo ver todo el ataque de Bellatrix contra su mujer, y a Nott llevandose a Hermione.

Voldemort alzo su varita hacia Bellatrix.-te dije que no toleraria un ataque a mi mujer y mi hijo.-la mujer se retorcía de dolor agarrandose el cuello.

El veneno de Nagini había entrando en su torrente sanguineo apagando sus órganos.

.-Moriras lentamente como la traidora que eres.

Apunto su varita a Draco y lo desató.-Donde llevó Nott a mi mujer?.-preguntó.

.-No lo se, mi Lord. Tal ves a la mansión Nott. Nuestro trabajo era protegerla.

.-Llevate a Bella de aqui y ve a la Mansión Nott y trae a mi mujer.-ordenó.

Draco levito a Bellatrix que agonizaba y salió rápidamente para ir a la Mansión a buscar a Theo y Hermione.

.-Amo.-Nagini lo llamó desde un punto en la habitación.

Voldemort llegó hasta su serpiente y vió un charco en el piso.

.-Amo, es de su bruja y su heredero.-la serpiente sacaba la lengua rápidamente, llenandose del aroma.-amo, su heredero esta por nacer.

Voldemort rugió.-ven Nagini.-la serpiente se enrredó en el cuerpo de su amo y el mago se apareció el mismo en la Mansión de los Nott.

Draco lo vió aparecer.-Mi señor, no estan aqui.-dijo nervioso.

Voldemort agarro a Draco del cuelo de la camisa.-dónde estan?

.-No lo sé, mi señor. Yo asumí que aqui estarían.

Voldemort se adentró en la mente del rubio.

Destrozaba cada muro puesto por Draco. Vio la conversación donde le decía Theo que se la llevaría del pais.

Salio de la mente de Draco y lo abofeteó.

.-Sabías lo que estaba planeando y no me lo informaste.-volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en el estómago con el puño.

.-A donde llevo a mi mujer?.-grito furioso. Sus ojos era de un rojo oscuro.

Draco trataba de hablar pero Voldemort lo habia sofocado.

.-Le juro que no lo sé, si lo supiera se lo diria. Tambien me importa Mi señora.

.-A estas alturas a de estar en trabajo de parto.

Voldemort lo soltó.-Mi hijo la trajo a mi.-pensó y regresó a su Mansión de inmediato a la habitación.

Se acercó al charco y con su varita se hizo una cortada en el brazo y la sangre goteó. La dejó caer en el charco haciendo un hechizo muy antiguo.

Se apareció en una Mansión desconocida y un grito lo hizo prestar atención.

Lleno de furia se apareció en la planta alta y caminó por un largo pasillo.

.-Vamos Señora, debe pujar.-la sanadora la alentaba.

Hermione pujaba con fuerzas.

.-Theo, colocate detras de tu mujer y ayudame a relajarla con un masaje.

Al oír esas palabras Voldemort rugió de ira y entró tirando la puerta.

Hermione levantó la cabeza hacia el mago oscuro y le sonrió.

.-Estas aqui.-dijo aliviada.


	56. NACIMIENTO

La sanadora se giró para ver al intruso.

Theo se puso delante de Hermione hacia Voldemort.-Mi señor.

.-Callate Nott, planeabas robarme a mi mujer!

" Como rayos supo donde estabamos" pensó Theo.

Voldemort levanto su varita hacia Theo.-cruciooo!

La Sanadora abrió los ojos en shock

Theo cayó al suelo retorciendose.

.-Voldemort!.-el grito de Hermione paro la tortura de Theo.

Nagini se deslizó hasta el hombre en el suelo y se enrredo en su cuerpo inmovilizandolo.

Mientras Voldemort corria hasta donde estaba su mujer.

.-Pequeña.-se arrodillo ante ella.

.-Voldemort, que pasa? Ahhh.-una nueva contracción la golpeo mas fuerte.

.-Pequeña, te llevare a casa.-dijo tomandole las manos entre las suyas.

La sanadora veía todo en camara lenta.-no creo que sea conveniente para el bebé, señor.

Voldemort se giro para ver a la sanadora mandando una mirada que no admitía un no por respuesta.

.-Voldemort, quiero que nuestro bebé nazca en casa pero ahora ya es tarde. Tu hijo quiere nacer ya.

El mago oscuro sonrió con ternura.

.-Haga su trabajo.-le dijo a la sanadora.

Collete se sacudio un poco pero continuó con su labor.

.-Bien Señora, ya esta coronando. Necesita pujar fuerte.

Hermione empujo agarrándose de los brazos de Voldemort.

.-Tu puedes, amor, ya casi esta aqui nuestro hijo.

Hermione dio un último empuje y se oyó un bebé llorar.

.-Lo lograste, amor.-Voldemort era feliz.

La sanadora cortó el cordon, limpió al bebé lo checó y despues se lo puso a su mamá en los brazos.

.-Felicidades, es una hermosa niña.

Hermione besó la cabecita de su niña.

.-Me has dado una hermosa hija, amor.

La sanadora se removía incómoda.-Ya saben el nombre, tengo que hacer el papeleo.

Hermione miró a Voldemort .-Mérope.-Voldemort levanto ambas cejas.-Hermione es...

.-Era el nombre de tu madre. Creo que debemos honrar su memoria.

Voldemort asintió con los ojos vidriosos.

.-Mérope Jean Riddle.-confirmó Voldemort.

La sanadora firmo el acta y se las entregó.

Despues de limpiar a Hermione se retiró. Voldemort le entregó una cantidad exagerada de dinero.

Voldemort estaba embobado con su preciosa hija.

Una nena de piel blanca, cabello negro ondulado, perfecta.

El mago oscuro recordó a Nott en el piso, se levantó y le tocó la marca llamando a Severus y Lucius.

Minutos despues llegaron con miradas interrogantes.-Mi señor, Mi Señora.-Lucius abrió los ojos ante el bebé en brazos de su señora haciendo una reverencia.

Snape tambien hizo una reverencia.

.-Severus, ven a conocer a tu ahijada.-Hermione lo llamó.

Snape volteo a ver a Voldemort y asintió.

Caminó hacia la castaña y la bebé.

Voldemort le señalo a Lucius a Theo que ya estaba inconsciente.

.-Llévalo a las mazmorras.

Lucius asintió. Nagini se deslizo hacia la cama para conocer a su damita.


	57. MÉROPE

La pequeña Mérope de un año disfrutaba durmiendo en el cuerpo enrroscado de Nagini.

Habia sido su primera palabra para orgullo de la serpiente.

Hermione disfrutaba mucho ver al par jugar. Mérope caminó a los 11 meses de edad y era muy amada por Nagini.

.-Nino erus.-la pequeñita hablaba con Severus Snape quien al llegar la tomaba en brazos y le daba sonoros beses en la mejilla.

.-Lady Riddle.-le decía con solemnidad mientras la niña reía a carcajadas ante el ceño fruncido de su padrino.

Mérope le tomaba las mejillas al adusto pocionista haciendolo sonreir.

Severus Snape la recompensaba con un dulce.

.-Mi señora.-Severus saludó a Hermione.

.-Ya te dije, Severus que me digas Hermione.-lo reprendió.

Severus se encogió de hombros_ Hermione.-dijo por fin.

.-Como van las cosas en Hogwarts?.-pregunto la castaña.

Snape suspiro con fastidio.-mmmm, tu sabes bien, mocosos que no saben diferenciar un caldero de un ingrediente. Realmente molesto.

Hermione se rió con fuerza.

Severus se sentó junto a Hermione con la pequeña Mérope en brazos que clamaba su atención.

.-Ahhh Mi lady cuando entre a Hogwarts si sabra los ingredientes principales de pociones, verdad, princesita?.-Severus le hablaba tiernamente a su ahijada.

Mérope asintió y comenzó a jugar con los botones de la levita del hombre.

.-Es una niña inteligente, Hermione. Será una gran alumna como lo fuiste tu.

.-Espera, el gran Severus Snape adulando a la insufrible sabelotodo?, Wow, nunca creí que llegaría este día.-Hermione sonreía.

Snape tambien sonrió y le hizo caras a su ahijada que ahora escalaba por su pecho hasta sus hombros.

.-Cual día?.-Voldemort pregunto desde la gran puerta de la sala.

Hermione le sonrió y se paró a saludar a su marido.

Mérope bajo de su padrino Severus para ir donde su padre.

.-Papi.-la niña levantaba sus bracitos hacia su padre.

.-Mi pequeña y hermosa hija.-Voldemort se incó para tomara en brazos a su hija.

.-Tan linda como su madre.

Mérope rió y se hizo una bolita y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

.-Severus.-Saludó al pocionista.

.-Voldemort.-regresó el saludo.

Severus tuteaba a su señor desde que aceptó ser el padrino de su hija. Había entrado a la familia.

.-Duce, nino.-Mérope le enseño a su padre el dulce que su padrino le había traido.

.-Severus te trajo otro dulce?.-Voldemort le sonreia fascinado a su hija. Y Agradecido con Severus.

Durante la dentición de su hija, había sufrido mucho con su dolor hasta que Severus trajo dulces que incluian pociones asi la niña se los comía con ganas y le ayudaban aminorando el dolor y Mérope había tomado gusto por ellos.

.-Te quedaras a comer Severus?.-Voldemort preguntó.

Snape asintió y todos pasaron al comedor pasando un buen rato en platicas sobre pociones, leyes y el vejete de Dumbledore y sus locas ideas.

Severus y Voldemort no quitaban los ojos de Mérope, ambos muy protectores. La niña los tenía envueltos en su dedo meñique.


	58. CRISIS

.-Señorita Collins.-Severus levantó la voz con fastidio.-podría decirme la diferencian entre acónito y luparia?

Sara Collins que estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts. Era una chica hermosa pelirroja pero vacia. Aun asi atraía las miradas de sus compañeros con frecuencia.

.-No lo se, Señor.-contestó furiosa con Snape por ponerla en evidencia.

.-No hay duda que el apellido le precede.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse atrajo la atención de los chicos hacia esta. Entró una pequeña niña de unos 4 años, hermosa de pelo negro y lindo risos. Severus al instante suavisó sus facciones.

.-Acónito y luparia son la misma planta tambien conocida como anapelo.-Mérope abrazó a su padrino Sev.

.-Muy bien contestado Miss Riddle.-dijo Snape con suficiencia tomando a su ahijada en brazos, dandole un beso en su mejilla.

.-Para mañana quiero un metro de pergamino con el uso de esta planta.-Mérope le sonrió a su padrino.

.-Ahora salgan de mi vista.

Severus se quedó a solas con Mérope.-Que hace aquí mi linda princesita?.

.-Mamá dijo que nos acompañarias a ver a mi Doctora porque mi padre esta de viaje.

.-Así es pequeña, yo iré con ustedes.

Severus miró a su ahijada y vió signos de temperatura, tocó su frente, si tenía no mucha pero estaba empezando.

Un golpe en la puerta y fue abiert.-Severus.-la voz de Hermione lo hizo ir hasta ella.

.-Mérope, te dije que me esperaras y que no interrumpieras a tu padrino en sus clases.

.-Mérope bajo la mirada al piso.-pero mamá, tenía ganas de ver a mi padrino en sus clases.

Sverus se rió.-no hay ningún problema, Hermione, de hecho le dió una lección a todos los inutiles mocosos que me tocó enseñar este año.

Mérope se rió con ganas, pero despues se derrumbó cansada en los brazos de su padrino.

Severus miró a Hermione preocupado.-vamos, tengo el traslador en mi despacho.

Hermione asintió caminando de prisa tras de Severus.

Al llegar al despacho Severus tomó en traslador y junto con Mérope y Hermione aparecieron en el consultorio de la Dra. Favré.

.-Sra. Riddle, Mérope, Sr.-saludo la medimaga.

.-Dra. Favr.-Saludo la castaña.

La medimaga hizo un gesto a Severus para que recostara a la niña en la camilla.

Hermione retorcía sus manos.-Mérope esta desde el día de ayer con fiebre y no remite. Aunque no es mucha la fatiga demasiado.

La medimaga pasó su varita por la niña concentrandose. Despues uso su estetoscopio.-dice que esta asi desde ayer?.-Preguntó.

Hermione asintió.-ayer mi marido tuvo que viajar y despues de que el se fue ella tuvo una crisis.

La medimaga escuchaba atenta mientras le hacia los estudios a la niña que trajo al mundo.

Retirandose el estetoscopió se giró hacia Hermione.-Sra. Riddle, su esposo ha salido en otras ocasiones?.-Hermione y Severus la miraron extrañados.-es meramente médico Sra. No se preocupe.

Hermione negó.

Señora Riddle, su hija tiene una crisis por desapego. Esta muy unida a su padre. Su núcleo mágico se complementa con el de su esposo.

.-Por lo que deduzco que al separarse se debilita el nucleo de su hija. Cuando vuelve su esposo?.

Hermione estaba en shock .-El señor Riddle regresará en tres días mas.-Severus contestó por Hermione.

La medimaga lo miró.-él debe regresar o ustedes deben ir con él o el núcleo mágico de su hija se verá comprometido.

.-Hay una poción muy compleja pero es efectiva, sin embargo solo un maestro pocionista se atrevería a ejecutarla con eficacia. Pero por ahora lo mejor será que padre e hija esten juntos.

.-Soy maestro pocionista.-dijo Severus aun preocupado.

La medimaga lo miro con admiracion.-ahora lleven a la niña junto a su padre y despues usted vuelva conmigo para darle la guía de ingredientes y como ejecutar la pocion.

Snape asintió. Tomó a la niña y a Hermione dejando una bolsita de galeones en el escritorio de la Medimaga y los apareció en la Mansión Riddle.


	59. CRISIS II

Severus mando una lechuza a Voldemort con urgencia, explicandole la complicación rapidamente.

Estaba muy preocupado cuando regreso al lado de su ahijada y Hermione.

Mérope apenas abria los ojos. Severus se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

.-Mi pequeña brujita, quieres que te lea un libro?.

Mérope negó sin fuerza.

Hermione se levantó y miró por la ventana estresada.

.-Sabías que tu madre logró hacer la poción multijugos en su segundo año?.-Severus le acariciaba la frente despejando unos risos.

.-Mamá? Hiciste...eso.-preguntó.

Hermione se giró hacia su hija, con una sonrisa forzada, asintió.

.-Quiero a papá.-Mérope comenzó a temblar en convulsión.

Severus la giró de lado y la retuvo lo mas que pudo mientras pasaba la crisis.

Hermione se acercó a su hija con lagrimas en sus ojos.

.-Necesitamos tranquilizarnos, Hermione.-Severus trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el debil cuerpo que sostenía.

Nagini entró en ese momento y rapidamente se deslizó hasta su Damita pero no entendía que le pasaba.

Voldemort llegó envuelto en una nube negra. Su rostro denotaba una profunda preocupación y confusión.

.-Donde esta mi hermosa hija.-logró decir en medio de la preocupación y de ver las caras de su mujer y Severus.

Mérope logro levantar su cabecita envuelta en su cabello enmarañado.-Papi.

Voldemort la tomo en brazos y besó su cabeza mientras la mecía.

.-Me dijeron que mi pequeñita se sentía mal.

.-Papi, ya no te vayas. Me siento mal aquí.-la niña se toco el corazón.

.-Lo se mi pequeña, te prometo que no volveré a irme.

.-Tu tambien te sentías mal, papi?

.-Si, mi amor, yo tambien.

Mérope abrazó fuerte a su papa por el cuello.

.-Te quiero, papi.

.-Yo tambien mi pequeña y dulce princesita.

Hermione los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y Voldemort le devolvía la mirada con amor.

Severus se excuso para irse, queria regresar con la medimaga para poder hacer la poción, nunca jamas queria volver a ver a su ahijada pasar por eso.

Mérope se quedo dormida en brazos de su padre.

.-No volveré a irme sin ustedes, Hermione, no arriesgaré su salud de nuevo, te lo prometo.

Voldemort acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione limpiando las lagrimas.

.-No lo sabíamos, no es tu culpa.-Hermione le dijo besando sus labios.

.-Debí saberlo, Hermione, nuestra hija se llevo a mi cuando te creía perdida. Uso tu magía como apoyo.

.-Hermione, si no hubieras regresado a mi, nuestra hija no viviría. Se hubiera debilitado en tu vientre.

Hermione inspiró hondo.

Voldemort acostó a Mérope en su cama y abrazó a Hermione.

.-No se que hice para merecerlas, Hermione. Yo soy un hombre oscuro, lleno de cicatrices en mi alma y en mi mente. Pero ustedes dos las curaron y me aceptaron tal cual soy.

Hermione lo besó apasionadamente.-te amo, mi mago oscuro. Me diste a Mérope, me diste una vida donde soy feliz.

Voldemort la acercó a él y la besó con urgencia acariciando su cintura. Se aparecieron en su habitación donde le hizo el amor con necesidad, tranmitiendole todo el amor que sentia.


End file.
